Seimei no Shan S Evolution
by SeiferA1985
Summary: The ultimate video game in the world happens to also be the greatest animevideo game crossover game of all time...
1. Episode 01

(Author's Notes and Disclaimer: This is my 1st fic attempt at fanfiction.net. I've heard there's quite a couple of harsh critics here, so I'll say now that I'm not a perfect writer. My attempts at this fic are meant to give all those bishounen and bishoujo fans a chance to have a fic truly aimed at them and their little worlds of mayham and coolness. Furthurmore, I'll admit that this 1st chapter is a tad bit slow, but give it time and I assure you that you won't regret it ^ ^. All characters except for Takayo and Chi are copyrighted their respected owners. With that, let the actual story begin!)  
  
The year is 2005. In the real world, a popular video game series called "Seimei no Shan" has captivated the attention of anime and video game fans alike. Anime fans have loved the series because it gives them a chance to train and fight with their own team of anime fighters, while video game fans have loved it due to its highly addicting and eye-catching battles (the video game fighters, as well). This series is now approaching its tenth anniversary, and over the years, the series has had upgrades in the handheld and console divisions themselves, ranging from added characters, new features, online features, and the recently released booster chips and booster discs.  
  
With the tenth anniversary approaching closer and closer, and with the recently released "Seimei no Shan S Evolution" game out for the Game Boy Advance NEXT, PS3, PSP, and Gamesphere, players, whom are known in the game as "Leaders", are now preparing for recently announced worldwide tournament, which will finally decide who is the greatest Leader in the entire world.  
  
Though there are long time fans in the community, there are still players out there who are just getting started with the series and exploring what it's all about. One of these players' first purchase of the newest Seimei no Shan game is where our story begins...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seimei no Shan S Evolution   
  
Created by SeiferA  
  
Proofread by Kaiser Sephiroth   
  
Based on "Seimei no Shan" by SeiferA and Rosalyn Angel   
  
Episode 01:   
  
"What Is Seimei no Shan? Enter The Cyber Universe!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That will be 4,000 yen."  
  
Inside a shop in Akihabara in Tokyo, Japan, one specific young adult searched her small pink wallet for the money to pay for the newest game she was about to purchase: "Seimei no Shan S Evolution".   
  
Her hair was as pink as her wallet, which extended far down to her skirt. Her eyes were light blue, like the sky itself. Wearing a fanny pack around her waist, she also wore a school uniform, down to the blue collar. Her plain shoes were white to match her uniform. Finally, tucked within her left arm was a small round pink robot with two small, red eyes.  
  
As she continued to search for the money in her wallet, the black-haired clerk, with a white button shirt and blue jeans, chuckled lightly and commented, "So, you finally decided to buy a Seimei no Shan game, huh, Lacus?"   
  
Lacus looked at the clerk and smiled, "Well, I finally got enough money for a Game Boy Advance NEXT, so, I thought I may as well try this game."   
  
The store clerk nodded in response, "Good idea to try a game that has a global cult worldwide. Just be careful not to jump the gun on the multiplayer aspect too quickly."   
  
Lacus nodded in response, "I'll make sure to keep that in mind."  
  
The smiling Lacus then paid the clerk the money and walked out of the store, shouting "Goodbye!" to him.   
  
A small bag was now wrapped around her right wrist, as she held the pink robot in her hands.   
  
She looked at it and smiled, "Well now, Haro, I suppose it's a good thing we decided to buy this game a month before the worldwide tournament, huh? Maybe if we practice enough, we could get into the tournament!"  
  
The pink robot flapped its small wings and responded in a high pitch voice, "Haro, Haro! Lacus will win the battle!"   
  
Lacus laughed at Haro's comments, "I hope you're right, my friend."  
  
************************************************  
  
A little while later, Lacus and Haro were both standing inside a subway station. Lacus looked through the instruction booklet as she held Haro between her left arm once more and with the instruction booklet on her right hand.   
  
As she skimmed through it, she noticed that this game was compatible with the wireless adapter, though the instruction booklet didn't specify why the game supported it right off the bat.   
  
Lacus then placed the instruction booklet in her bag and spoke to nobody in particular, "Reading through the manuals is nice and all, but I just want to start playing this game."  
  
So, she then brought out a purple GBA NEXT, which looked similar to the SP, except the design was more circular than square. Flipping it open, she then brought out the rectangular casing for "Seimei no Shan S Evolution", which had a golden-silver design with multiple anime characters posing and with the title clearly written in hiragana (except for "S Evolution", which was written in English).   
  
Placing the box on top of her GBA, she then opened it up and brought out the single small CD that came with it. She grabbed it, and stuck it into the underside of the GBA. Then, she put the box back into her bag and turned on the power for the GBA.  
  
The screen revealed dozens of multicoloured sparkles forming together to show the title "GAME BOY". Then the screen darkened to reveal the copyright info and such (made by Banpresto, through the cooperation of "AniGame Generation"). Multiple stars then appeared on the screen as a story was told through a female voice through the game, as text in hiragana explained it as well:  
  
"It is a time of training and preparation. Many leaders all across the Cyber World continue to train in their own worlds, as well as various other anime and video game worlds to prepare for the greatest tournament of all time.  
  
Once every ten years, a tournament is held within the Cyber World to determine who the greatest leader of all time is. Those who become the greatest leader will be given a task, unlike anything ever seen before, and in completing this task, they will bring a new age of happiness and peace througouht the Cyber World. These leaders continue to practice in the real world. Some for money. Others for glory. But, some train simply for this new age. As the training continues, however, a dark enemy slowly plots to reclaim his former glory..."  
  
"Former...glory?" Lacus said in a bit of confusion. However, she shrugged off the confusion as she saw the screen pan down to reveal a green and bluish planet.   
  
Then, the title "Seimei no Shan S Evolution" appeared on the screen as an MIDI similar to Tamaki Nami's "Final Memory" plays. The words "Press Start" appeared below the title; seeing that she wanted to get through the game right now, Lacus was about to do so...  
  
"Oh, almost forgot!" she exclaimed as she looked inside her fanny pack and brought out the wireless adapter. She connected it to the GBA, then pressed start.   
  
The screen then turned white as a small, white, round and little cute creature, with angelic wings separated from its body, (as well as four smaller circles, which apparently represented its hands and feet separated in a similar fashion) popped into the screen. Its graphic design was similar to that of a paper design graphic, much like from Parappa the Rapper.   
  
Giving a curved smile, a blue text bar appeared under it, with a face shot of it as well. It began to speak as the text bar displayed what it said as well:  
  
"Hello! My name is Geru! May I ask if this is your first time playing this game?"  
  
The options "Yes" and "No" then appeared under what he said. Lacus clearly wanted to be honest and selected "Yes".   
  
Geru then continued, "Splendid then! Okay now, I need to first know if you're a girl or a boy."   
  
He then gave a sly smirk, "And, keep in mind that if you lie about your gender and make it to the tournament, then...well, that'll go quite embarrassing on your records if you make it, now wouldn't it?"  
  
Lacus couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. Indeed it would be quite embarrassing, not that she fully expected to make it to the tournament. But then again, she has yet to ever lie about her gender. So she chose the option "Girl".   
  
Geru twirled around in a cute fashion and winked, "OKAY! So you're a girl and this is you're first time in this universe! Then let me be the first to welcome you to the Cyber Universe! In the Cyber Universe lie many planets. One of them is where you're about to go to in a minute. But all of these planets relate to the greatest planet in the entire Cyber Universe: The Cyber World. The Cyber World is important because it was here where the very first alter egos were born. After a while, many alter egos decided to use their ships to travel to other planets far away, where they colonized. Soon, you shall give life to a new alter ego as well!"  
  
Lacus found all of this information to be quite interesting. But, she wondered what exactly an alter ego was. She was about to find out.  
  
"In fact, let's start right now!" the small angel-like creature said. "But first, do you want your alter ego to look like a character from an anime or video game, or do you wish to create your own?"   
  
Lacus thought it might be more unique of herself if she created her own character, so she chose "Create My Own".   
  
Then, he then moved to the left as a bigger window suddenly appeared behind him. Several options appeared in this window, including hair, clothing, skin and other options. The graphics to these skins looked like graphics out of a Dragon Warrior Game.  
  
"Okay then! Now edit your character as you see fit. You may select the options by highlighting it with your directional pad, then press the A button. You can edit the colors of these selections by also pressing the L button. And if you want to rotate your character, simply press the R button. When you want to switch to a new option, go to the "NEXT" option. And when you're done, simply select finish."  
  
So Lacus began to create her character, which looked much like how she did already. The only exception was that her character had a gold tiara on the edge of her hair; her skirt was a beautiful blue blouse with white triangles under it, as well as large white sleeves and a white formal shirt.  
  
...okay, so she was in a royal fashion mood.  
  
When she was done choosing, she selected finish.   
  
With that, the customization option disappeared as Geru showed a sign of embarrassment, "Oh, forgive me for not asking this sooner, but...what is your name?"  
  
Lacus decided that she would call her alter ego by her name as well: Lacus.  
  
Geru bowed politely as another window popped behind Geru, "Okay then, Lacus! How about you tell me the name of the planet you wish to colonize on, as well as what type it'll look like?"  
  
'That's strange...', she thought in her mind, '...that Geru character called me by my name in voice. Or rather, my alter ego's name.'   
  
She smiled and shrugged off the thought, 'No use pondering about petty things.'  
  
So she then chose the name of her planet, as well as chose what type of planet it would be exactly. The planet looked very peaceful, and the description of the planet mentioned of waterfalls and many rivers. This was the exact type of planet she wanted to colonize on.   
  
The window disappeared as Geru spoke once more, "Okay Lacus, one last question: What type of leader do you wish to be? Remember: Bishounen Leaders can only train Bishounen and Creatures, while Bishoujin Leaders can train anybody, though the amount a Bishoujin Leader can carry in her fortress when she gets one is limited. Furthermore, they can only fight side by side with their own kind. As for Creature Trainers, they can only train creatures, but gain the ability to have more creatures with them and eliminates the hassle of going back to the fortress to switch your fighters."  
  
Lacus wondered about possibly being a creature trainer. After all, she could command dozens of cute creatures and use them to help her fight. But, then again, she would also love to fight with several bishounen by her side. She pondered more and more...  
  
...then she noticed that her subway arrived. As she walked inside, she noticed Haro flapping its wings once more and saying, "Cuteness is divine, but fighting is where it counts, Haro, Haro!"  
  
Lacus looked at Haro tucked in her elbow and smiled, "You're right, Haro." So, as she entered inside, she chose the option to be a Bishounen Leader.   
  
Geru then moved at the center of the screen and smiled once more, "Alright, Lacus, you're ready to begin your journey with your alter ego representing you! You may wish to start off by learning about the town you'll be placed in, but, afterwards you may want to search for the universe transporters, which will send you to any anime universe of your choice! Just remember to prepare yourself, as not all anime worlds are filled with beauty and happiness! If you need my help, I'll be tucked within your pocket! Until next time, good luck!"  
  
Geru then flew right into the screen, as it turned dark once more. When the screen reappeared, Lacus was in a small little town with trees and green grass all around, as well as several small houses. The graphics in this area, as hinted by the create a character screen, looked like something out of a PS1 Dragon Warrior game, with the camera positioned in a corner view, rather than a top to bottom view.   
  
She began to explore the houses and talk to the villagers. Most of them referred to this town as "Aiko Village" and they would mainly just mention the real world tournament coming up soon. After talking to the villagers, she decided to visit some of the shops. She looked through the inventory and found the typical types of healing items like potions and such, but also found various brand soft drinks in the game as well, as well as some licensed packaged foods as well. She bought several of these healing items. She also found a weapon shop and it was here that she would find something new as she talked to the shop owner:  
  
"So, ya wanna buy a weapon huh? Answer me this first, however: What kind of fighter are ya?"  
  
That never occurred to her that her alter ego would be fighting as well. She wasn't exactly a fighter, but then again, she knew she had to have some offence. From the list of options, it ranged from either a fighter or a healer.   
  
The shop owner then responded as soon as she chose, "Ah I see! A healer! Very well, then. Then choose what weapon ya want."  
  
A new screen appeared, showing several weapons as well as their price and description. Most of these weapons showed that they lacked any actual attack power, so she hoped that this choice wouldn't kick her in the butt later. She decided to choose a small flute, which looked like it was good for healing and had a reasonable price.   
  
After she bought it, she immediately equipped it to her character. As she did, however, she noticed that her character was placed in a square in a 2x2 grid. Lacus wondered what the other 3 spaces were for.  
  
'Oh, I know!', she exclaimed in her mind, 'These spaces are for my fighters! Since I'm a fighter as well, they get to fight by my side.'  
  
She then realized that it may be about time to find and recruit an anime bishounen. But, whom could she choose exactly? It was then that she recalled of one anime character whom she felt sorry for due to what he had to go through.  
  
Kira Yamato from Gundam SEED.  
  
She remembered how he was forced into a war and how his old friend was with the enemies. But then, he accidentally killed one of his friends, and that led to a huge conflict of angst and destruction between the two. Eventually, it got to the point where the war had many casualties...  
  
...as well as Kira's death.  
  
She felt that he would be the very first character she would recruit because of all of this. So she looked around town for the universe teleporter, and she found it in the biggest house in the whole village. A person was standing right next to the teleporter, which looked rather large and rectangular, with a blue oval energy field between it.   
  
She then spoke to him as he began, "I see that you wish to go to another universe, am I correct?"   
  
She chose "Yes", which made the person continue, "Okay then, now specify which anime or video game world you wish to visit. Keep in mind that if you're going to find an anime character, it may be hard for you to simply convince them to join you."  
  
A huge window filled with dozens of anime series then popped up. Luckily, they were all organized, so it was easy to find Gundam SEED in the list.   
  
As soon as Lacus chose it, the person then bowed to her, "Okay then, good luck to you and god speed."   
  
Her character then stepped inside the portal and a wave of stars blazed past her in the screen. The screen then turned pure white moments later...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In her Alter Ego's point of view, she finally arrived in the Gundam SEED world. Though Lacus in the real world saw things pixelated, Lacus from the Cyber Universe viewed things almost like how they are seen in the anime series.   
  
Lacus found herself smack dab in the middle of the first assault on the neutral colony right inside a base. Explosions were occurring and fire fights were blazing all around. She ran off, almost terrified from the sudden occurrence of guns blazing.   
  
As she did, however, Lacus back in the real world noticed a small red dot flashing on the corner. It was a tad bit unusual to explain, but in laymen's terms, whatever real world Lacus would see or think, Cyber Universe Lacus would somehow know this as well. So CU Lacus thought the same thing RW Lacus thought:  
  
'Why is the button flashing?'  
  
Regardless, RW Lacus continues to try to run away from all the fire fighting, but then realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere fast if she just continued to run away.   
  
So she stood her ground as three ZAFT soldiers suddenly came out and brought out their guns towards her. She did nothing but merely showed a glare towards them. She then brought out her flute as it suddenly transformed into a metal silver bow.   
  
Her only thoughts appeared on screen in the GBA back in the real world, "I won't run away because I do not fear you!"  
  
While the GBA showed a battle sequence similar to that of Super Robot Wars (think of a scrolling background with sixteen-bit, highly detailed chibi sprites), in the Cyber Universe, the soldiers let out a battle cry and began to fire their guns at Lacus.   
  
However, she deflected all of these bullets by twirling her bow. Keeping silent, she then dashed towards the three soldiers. Though they managed to dodge a few of her swings, she threw an unexpected move towards one of then and smashed him straight in the gut. Then, she swung him towards the other two soldiers, making him crash into them and sending all three of them towards a huge metal wall.   
  
Though CU Lacus' comments didn't appear in the GBA screen, she spoke, "I apologize for doing that."  
  
She then ran down the corridors, fighting soldier after soldier after soldier. She would eventually level up by two, and although she was managing to hold her own, the soldiers were starting to take away her energy. So she started to eat the food, which she had tried to save for Kira.   
  
But, even then her fatigue was starting to catch up to her, and her energy was starting to be sucked away from the running and the fighting. Back in the real world, Lacus grew more concerned as her alter ego failed to mark as much damage as she did before. She tried to make her alter ego go to areas where ZAFT Soldiers wouldn't be at, but, time and time again, they would eventually find her and fight her.  
  
"This isn't good..." the real world Lacus commented, as she saw that her alter ego's health was near gone.   
  
Haro once again flapped its wings and spoke, "Have faith and anything is reachable, Haro!"   
  
Lacus looked at Haro and nodded, "I know, Haro...but..."  
  
Suddenly, she noticed, as she gave a glance, that her character encountered yet another set of guards...  
  
...and one of them happened to be Kleuze himself, the leader behind all of the attacks.   
  
'This isn't good...' she thought in both worlds.   
  
Luckily, both had their eyes on the Gundam beyond the doors which they were facing.   
  
Kleuze then told one of the guards as he removed his helmet, "Okay, Yzak, you go and take the Buster Gundam."   
  
The white haired Bishounen nodded to his superior, while Kleuze looked at the other soldier removing his helmet, "As for you, Athrun, you go on ahead and steal the Strike Gundam."   
  
Much like Yzak, Athrun nodded respectfully as well.   
  
Lacus tried to sneak to a corner, but Kleuze quickly heard the footsteps. He turned around while Yzak and Athrun looked at her as well.   
  
"You there, who are you?" Kleuze demanded.  
  
Back in the real world, Lacus was given several options to choose from. She decided to pick the best one out of the whole situation.   
  
Her alter ego then spoke out as she chose:  
  
"My name is Lacus and I am here to stop you from doing this terrible act."   
  
Kleuze simply laughed at the girl, "Honestly, do you think that you, a Natural, can stop a Co-ordinator? My dear, I believe that you should step down now, before you get hurt."  
  
RW Lacus thought it may be a good idea to stand down. So, she was about to choose an option where she could get away. However, she never got the chance, as her alter ego spoke out with a window displayed in the GBA (and of course, normally in her own point of view), "I will NOT step down. Though I may be weakened, I will continue to fight until I go down!"   
  
Kleuze waved his hair and chuckled, "If you insist then, girl, I shall take you down myself."   
  
He then glanced towards his two soldiers, "Yzak, Athrun, do as I told you to do. I'll handle this girl personally."   
  
Both nodded and dashed towards the Gundams. Kleuze then drew out his gun, as he pointed it towards Lacus.  
  
"I hope you can dodge as well as you can talk..."  
  
Lacus' energy was nearly gone, and she didn't have enough energy to twirl her bow to deflect the bullets. So, as the battle animation took place in the GBA, RW Lacus winced as she prepared to see her character get killed...  
  
"AIR SHOT!!!"  
  
But suddenly, an air bubble lashed towards the bullet and deflected it away.   
  
Kleuze turned towards the source of the blast, "What in the...?"   
  
Lacus' alter ego also turned towards the source of the blast and noticed a particular creature. He had large bat like wings, with a white belly and an orange hamster-like body, with four paws, and a small tail. He flew up in the air alongside three other characters: one of them was a male fighter, had black spiky hair, with a white vest and a black shirt underneath, with a yin-yang symbol on it, as well as khaki pants. He was handling a large blade similar to a Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII. Another was a small blue cat creature with green stripes and a fluffy green tail. The final person was a female fighter and had long spiky light-blue hair, with a battle suit and an energy sword.  
  
The black-haired alter ego looked at Lacus and asked, "You didn't want to recruit Kleuze, right?"   
  
Lacus responded, still surprised by the sudden attack, "Uh...n...no, of course not."   
  
He simply smirked, then nodded, "Okay! Ryoko, Patamon, lash out your most powerful attacks at Kleuze, full speed! Minty, stand by! I'll hold down this creep!"   
  
All three nodded in unison, then the black-haired user, Ryoko and Patamon all dashed towards Kleuze.   
  
He ground his teeth as he pointed the gun at the fighters, "You bastards...!!"   
  
He then shot his gun towards the fighters, but they all dodged the bullets rather easily. Kleuze was overcome by the speed of these fighters. It would prove to be his downfall, as the black-haired alter ego suddenly grabbed Kleuze, from around his arms. Kleuze struggled to break free, but the alter ego's grip was too hard.   
  
Patamon then flew high into the air and dive-bombed right towards Kleuze. He then brought out his right wing and slashed the commander hard, causing him to scream out in pain. Ryoko, disappearing and reappearing quickly like a blur, then began to unleash a massive amount of slashes with her blade.   
  
Finally, the alter ego brought out his Gunblade and slashed Kleuze's back. His screams of pain were silenced once and for all as he fell to the ground from the single slash.   
  
Both Ryoko and the black-haired user then put their weapons away and jumped back to where Minty was waiting.  
  
Lacus, in both worlds, were simply amazed by the attack style the whole team unleashed. The black-haired alter ego then looked towards the small cat known as Minty and nodded towards her. She nodded back, then cast a healing spell on Lacus, healing her almost instantly.   
  
It was then that a chat window suddenly popped up on screen:  
  
SeiferA: I'm at the front.  
  
'What...does that mean?'  
  
She snapped to it. The wireless device's first set of abilities was to detect other players when a game is played. Somebody in the car must be playing as well.   
  
However, as usual, there was a massive crowd of people. Still, however, she was curious about this other player. So she tried to move in front of the car, squirming through many businesspeople, until she finally saw somebody with a GBA NEXT like her.   
  
He wore a peach cap with a white vest and a black shirt, much like his character. In fact, he looked almost like his character, except for the cap and with the strings of hair coming from under it, as well as the black backpack her wore. He looked like a young adult, which was something Lacus wasn't exactly expecting (not like as if she wasn't approaching this type of age as well).   
  
He smirked and nodded, "So you must be Lacus, huh?"  
  
Lacus nodded a bit shyly, "Y...yeah, I am."   
  
She forced a smile so she could be polite as the man introduced himself, "My name is Minamoto Takayo. And you are?"  
  
"Krine. Lacus Krine," she said as she bowed, "Thanks for saving me in the game."   
  
Takayo shook his head and chuckled, "Really, what were you thinking going into battle like that? I was lucky enough that I noticed the wireless adapter alert on the upper corner of the screen, or else you would've been screwed."  
  
'So, that's what the red dot at the corner was all about.'   
  
But, regardless, Takayo kept his smile, "Despite that, I'm glad I noticed you in trouble and helped out."   
  
Lacus couldn't help but smile as well once more.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"You've been playing since the first Seimei no Shan game came out?"  
  
Both Takayo and Lacus were now walking down a neighbourhood street, with their GBAs placed in their pockets, or fanny pack, for the time being.   
  
Takayo smiled proudly and nodded, "Yep. Ryoko was my very first choice, and I've taken her through every last journey I've been in every game. Minty-Kat came second around in '97, while Patamon came around '99. Nobody else has taken their spots since, though I do trade fighters around from time to time, just so my bishoujos and creatures won't get restless."   
  
The pink-haired girl complimented the man, "It's no wonder your Trainer Level is so high. I only glanced through that briefly, but, I know that the higher the Trainer Level, the more experienced the actual leader is in the SnS world."   
  
Takayo nodded, "Yeah, but the Trainer Level also determines how many battles one has had. So, technically, if you played a lot, you could get a higher trainer level than a person who's played for a few months now, but hasn't touched the controller all that much. But, the Trainer Level really only gets you certain clothes and other rare weapons, when you hit a specific level."   
  
He then looked up and continued, "As far as the whole worldwide community knows, nobody currently has surpassed level 500."   
  
Lacus nodded simply in response...  
  
She then remembered how the game mentioned fortresses and keeping your fighters there, and how Takayo had more fighters than he showed.   
  
So she asked, "So...you have a fortress?"   
  
Takayo brought back his proud smirk a bit more, "Well...I used to. Long ago. But, now I have a flying ship! An airship if you will."  
  
"You got an airship!?" she exclaimed, "That's so cool and neat! I wish I could check it out!"   
  
Haro also responded with it' wings flapping once more, "Haro wants to play in the ship too! Haro, Haro!"   
  
Takayo smiled at the two, "Well, do you have the Gamesphere or PS3 version of SnS S Evolution?"   
  
Lacus looked down, a tad bit disappointed, "Actually...I...don't. I don't even have a Gamesphere or a PS3 yet."   
  
Takayo rubbed the back of his head, "That's quite a problem..."   
  
Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, "I got it! There's a SnS Cafe here in Tokyo, if I recall correctly. I think it's in...Shibuya. But, I don't know the exact address..."  
  
"ONII-CHANNN~~~!!!!"  
  
Just then, unexpectedly, Takayo was glomped hard by a black-haired girl wearing a large black long sleeved jacket, with green shoes and blue jeans.   
  
He fell to the ground as she gave a genki smile, "Hiya! Welcome home!"  
  
Takayo chuckled lightly, "Heh, heh, heh...heya, Chi."  
  
She then got off of him as Lacus asked, "Ummm...who is she?"   
  
Takayo rubbed the back of his head with nervousness, "Heh, this is my younger sis, Miyamoto Chi."   
  
He then looked towards his sister, "Chi, this is Lacus. She's a person I just met today through SnS."   
  
Chi looked at Lacus curiously, much like a cat, as she glanced around her, "Hmmm...she doesn't look like a leader..."   
  
Takayo rolled his eyes, "Chi, Lacus just started with the game."   
  
Chi quickly smiled, "OH! I see! Okay, that's a good excuse then!"  
  
Takayo glanced at Chi and asked, "Since when could you tell when somebody was a leader anyway?"   
  
Chi then smiled as she raised her fist, "SINCE I CHECKED OUT THE OFFICIAL SITE FOR SnS LEADERS! SO MANY HOT GUYS DRESSED AS LEADERS, MY GOD, IF I WAS A CATGIRL, MY TAIL WOULD'VE BEEN CURLING!"  
  
"What happened to your fake catgirl tail?" Takayo asked.   
  
Chi started to shed waterfall like tears as she bit her lips, "I...I...I LOST IT! I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!!!"   
  
She then proceeded to bawl right on Takayo's jacket.   
  
Nervously, he patted her on the head, "Umm...there, there?"   
  
Lacus chuckled at the scene, while Haro spoke once more, "Brothers and sisters are funny, Haro, Haro!"   
  
Lacus looked at Haro, who was in her hands, and nodded, "You're right, Haro."   
  
She then looked at Takayo and asked, "So, this is where you live?"  
  
Chi stopped her random mood as Takayo looked behind him. It was a rather large apartment complex.   
  
Takayo nodded, "Kinda. Me and my sis visit here from time to time…  
  
But, regardless! About that cafe..." Takayo said as he tried to change the subject, "Me and Chi were going to try to find it tomorrow anyway. You want to come with us?"   
  
Lacus nodded with a smile, "I'd be more than happy to tag along!"   
  
Takayo nodded, "Okay then, meet back here by 9AM tomorrow, okay?"   
  
The pink-haired girl nodded once more, "Got it! See you guys tomorrow! Ja ne!"   
  
She then waved goodbye to them as they waved to her as well.   
  
When she was out of sight, Chi then asked Takayo, "You like that girl, don't ya?"  
  
"Uh...er...what...whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"I can tell when Onii-chan gets the hots for a girl...heh, heh, heh..."  
  
His face blushed a bit, "Let's...just get back into the apartment, okay?"  
  
********************************************  
  
"I'M HOME!" Lacus exclaimed as she took off her shoes and headed upstairs.   
  
A female voice was then heard, "FOOD WILL BE READY IN ABOUT AN HOUR!"  
  
"OKAY MOM!" she exclaimed as she entered into her room and closed the door.   
  
She quickly leaped on the bed as she held Haro in her hands and looked at it, "It's unbelievable we met a new friend, just through that game, huh, Haro?"  
  
"Friends are the light of happiness, Haro!!"  
  
Lacus smiled once more, "I know, Haro…  
  
And that's why I'm happy..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Episode 02

——————————————————————————————  
  
_Seimei no Shan__   
_**S Evolution**   
  
Created by SeiferA  
Proofread by Kaiser Sephiroth   
Based on "Seimei no Shan" by SeiferA and Rosalyn Angel   
  
Episode 02:  
  
**_"International Clash! 2-on-2 Battle Commences!"_**  
  
——————————————————————————————

  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning, in Japan. Even in Shibuya, in Tokyo, the scenery itself was filled with birds flying, high above and singing, despite the city noise and life. Many people were walking down the streets, within this specific district. Most of these people were out enjoying their day off, from either school or from their jobs. It was here that Takayo, Chi and Lacus were all heading down towards the Seimei no Shan Café Shop. 

All three of them were wearing the same clothes they wore the day before, and Lacus even still had Haro. 

Takayo looked towards Lacus and asked, "Hey, Lacus, why do you always have that Haro with you, anyway?"  
  
Lacus looked at her pink Haro, who was tucked in her open palms. She smiled and looked back at Takayo, "I've had Haro since I was 13 and it's always been with me since then. Besides, it's pretty cute, isn't it?"  
  
Takayo smiled as well, "Yeah, it kinda freaked me out at first, but it's really cute when you get use to it." 

Chi didn't seem to share Takayo's opinions, however, as she gave an odd look at the toy, "I still think it's the weirdest thing since that Crocket special edition character in the Cyber World servers."  
  
Now Takayo was the one giving the odd looks, "You seriously think that Haro is weirder than a wrestler with poop on a stick for a weapon?"  
  
"I…guess you have a point when you mention it like THAT…" Chi said, as she continued to look at Haro. 

Haro then turned around and flapped its wings once more saying, "Haro, Haro! Let's play! Haro!" 

Chi simply gave a nervous smile, while Lacus and Takayo laughed at the cuteness from Haro. 

Clearly, there were different tastes between the three as to what defined 'cute'.  
  
*********************************************  
  
It didn't take them long at all before they found themselves in the front doors of the SnS Café. When they went through the automatic doors, the whole area was filled with people all around, although it wasn't EXTREMELY crowded. 

Many posters and even statues of various anime and video game characters, as well as a few well-known leaders, were actually plastered all around the place. Many widescreen TVs were all around, with many people playing S Evolution online, either through the Gamesphere or PS3. 

Half of them actually had either a GBA NEXT or a PSP connected to a system through handheld link-up cable (The systems couldn't be seen since the wires to the controllers went through a small open hole. Four holes were under each TV, supposedly to connect the controllers through there and to prevent theft).  
  
Lacus couldn't help but look around in awe, while Takayo and Chi went up to one of the main desks to sign up. The second floor could even be seen from where she was at, since a flight of stairs connected to a balcony to it. There were tables in that floor and various leaders were either battling against each other, or teaming up against a stronger foe. 

It was then that she noticed one specific statue smack dab in the middle of the whole area. The statue was made to look like a leader with a large cloak, spiky hair and lean eyes. His pose was raising a slender blade, high into the air in declaration, while three smaller shadows were behind him. 

Lacus tapped Chi on the shoulder, since Takayo was busy registering, and asked her, "Chi, who's that?"  
  
Chi looked at where Lacus was now pointing at, "Oh, him? That's Hoten Matenko. He's considered to be one of the greatest Seimei no Shan players of all time, due to him winning almost all of the worldwide tournaments that occurred, during SnS World Tour."  
  
"If he's such a great champion, then why is this upcoming tournament being held?" Lacus began to ask. "I mean, if there's already a great player like that, then why bother trying to find another great player?"  
  
Chi started to explain, "Well, nobody has heard from him since. In fact, hardly anybody even KNOWS what kind of fighters he used in his team. The only thing we know is his actual character model and that he obliterated almost all the players he crossed paths with. Some say he disappeared or died or something. But, other rumours persist that he may be coming to this tournament as well…  
  
…BUT I wouldn't worry about that!" Chi reassured as she gave a smile. "Hoten has become about as much of a legend and myth as the Kitsune itself!" 

Lacus nodded and smiled slightly, "I suppose you're right. I should just be concerned about training as much as I can, huh?" 

Chi nodded in response, with her smile also kept. 

Takayo then turned towards the two, "Well, we got ourselves three separate TVs, up in the third floor. We're gonna need to take the elevator along with these slips." 

Takayo then brought out a trio of small pieces of paper, as he gave one to Chi and one to Lacus, "I brought 3 GBA/GS link cables, so we don't have to worry about renting our own cables. Now, let's get going." 

Lacus and Chi both nodded as they headed towards the elevator. 

However, she quickly realized something, asking Takayo, "Um, Takayo, how much does it cost to play the games here anyway?"  
  
He responded without turning to her, yet a smile was kept intact, "1,000 yen each person, but don't worry about paying me back. Think of this as…another act of kindness from me."   
  
"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked with concern. 

Takayo just simply closed his eyes briefly and nodded, "I'm sure. I'd rather use my money for others anyway…especially new friends."  
  
Lacus gave a happy smile in response. She felt bad that Takayo had to pay for her, but, then again, she wasn't the type of person to insist on trying to convince people otherwise, if they were set on it.   
  
***********************************************  
  
Meanwhile, back in America, two people were getting ready to play in one of the few online video game cafes around town. The café itself didn't look as fancy as the café in Tokyo. In fact, the whole area only had about several people walking around or playing the games, while multiple black couches were placed in front of large TVs that were placed on top of large casings, which contained the systems. 

One of these people was a pale-skinned girl, with black hair and a long, large, black trenchcoat, with a black shirt underneath. The other was a man wearing a white button shirt, with a black bandana wrapped around his head and sunglasses to hide his eyes, with blue jeans as well. 

The girl looked at the man and just simply glanced at him, "Did you honestly have to drag me from my comfortable bed back at home, just to take me to this freakin' café, Alan? You know very well that social interactions and going outside are two things I'm not exactly fond of."  
  
"Jen, if you really want to be prepared for that tournament, then we gotta train," Alan said, trying to reassure his friend. "Besides, you know that neither of us have internet access with our systems, yet we need to practice as much as we can in the Cyber World before the tournaments take place!" 

Jen simply rolled her eyes, "If Banpresto didn't charge a monthly fee for the whole Cyber World feature in S Evolution, maybe I would have it and I could be practicing in the comfort of my own bed…" 

Alan shook his head as he brought out his PSP, while Jen brought out her GBA NEXT.  Both of them booted their systems on as they approached the black couch and sat down. 

It was then that Jen smirked a bit, "Hey…these seats are pretty comfortable. Not bad." 

Both then brought out their cable links, as Alan said, "I told you this was going to be a good idea. Now, come on…  
  
…let's go!"  
  
And, in unison, both connected the cables to their portable systems, then connecting them to the console systems, at the same time. Both then booted on the power through a small red button, which was pasted next to the glass protecting the system. 

The system then booted up the Gamesphere logo…  
  


The introduction sequence was similar to the GBA NEXT version's introduction. However, the opening text was different:  
**  
"It is a time of training and preparation. Many leaders, all across the Cyber World, continue to train in their own worlds, as well as various other anime and video game worlds, to prepare for the greatest tournament of all time. However, even more leaders continue to fight against one another in the Cyber World.  
  
**

**Here, in the Cyber World, is where almost every single leader meets. It is like a central meeting place all across the Cyber Universe, where friends are made and where rivals are found. Universal teleporters are also more frequent across this world and are even purchasable, through special devices called the 'STX'. Many other items, that make leaders' lives much simpler and easier, exist here.**

**Despite all of these items, however, becoming the greatest leader of all time requires more than just your fighters and items. Training with your anime or video game characters is what counts in the end. This world will determine your bond between your fighters…"  
  
**The title screen then appeared in a fashion similar to the GBA NEXT, except a lot more flashier and nicer, due to the obviously superior graphics on the system.  
  
**********************************************  
  
And, back in Tokyo, the same title screen appeared almost at the same time for the triple team of Takayo, Chi and Lacus, in their respective screens. All three, with their GBA NEXTs installed to the system, gave determined smirks, then pressed start on their systems. 

When they did, a window popped up stating **"Checking for Game Boy Advance NEXT connection…"**, and after a few seconds, all the information in the system was uploaded to the game, with the words **"Information Download Complete!" **stated. As soon as that window disappeared, a window appeared in their GBA NEXTs, stating **"Please choose the city which you wish to transport to."**  
  
Several cities were marked down on the list, including: Verdana, Arial, Harrington, Batang, Garamond, Magneto, Onyx, Perpetua, and Wingding. 

Takayo looked at Lacus and told her, "My ship is at Garamond, so we can meet over there." 

Lacus nodded, as she chose Garamond on her screen. 

As soon as they chose where they wanted to go, the TV screens displayed it going through a massive portal…  
  
**********************************************  
  
A few moments later, their alter egos found themselves in the world known as the Cyber World, as circular portals suddenly formed from the sky and dropped them down to the ground. Lacus and SeiferA landed down gently, but Chi's alter ego landed down on the ground harshly. 

As she slowly got up, giving an embarrassed grin, it was more obvious that she was a brown catgirl, with black hair, green eyes. She also had a black jacket with a green undershirt, blue jeans and green sneakers, and a fluffy tail. 

SeiferA shook his head, with a chuckle as well, "Really, Rose Angel, are you ever going to learn how to land on the ground the right way?"  
  
"Why bother when I look funny doing it, Seif?"  
  
Seif just simply sighed, as Lacus chuckled. 

Only a few seconds later, however, did their fighters appear through warps right next to them. The small cat creature, named Minty-Kat, the cute flying bat-pig Digimon, named Patamon, and the wild spiky-haired woman, named Ryoko, all landed next to Seif, while three other men appeared next to Rose Angel.  
  
One of them had lengthy purple hair, almost all around his head, except across his face, as well as a black tank top and blue baggy pants, with a sheath wrapped around his back, with the sword inside.  Another had a hairstyle somewhat similar to the purple haired bishounen, but it looked a tad bit longer and sleeker. His eyes remained closed, with a smirk on his face, carrying a staff in one of his white gloved hands; his entire body was covered in a brown royal priest robe. The final man had long white-silver hair, with black clothing. Also, he had a VERY long, yet thin sabre, in his right hand. His eyes had a cold green color to it as well.  
  
These three were known as Trunks, Xellos and Sephiroth, from Dragon Ball Z, Slayers NEXT and Final Fantasy VII, respectively.  
  
"TRUNKSSSS!!!!"  
  
And, almost immediately as soon as they landed down, the purple-haired teenager, known as Trunks, was glomped by the quick and happy cat girl. 

Completely taken off guard by this, Trunks was forced to the ground, as Rose Angel smiled at him, "It's good to see you again! ^_^ " 

Trunks smiled a bit nervously, "Uh…heh…yeah…nice to see you too, Rosalyn."

"Trunks, how dare you have a relationship with that woman!?" Xellos said, in an effeminate manner, "You know that we were meant for each other!" 

Trunks looked at Xellos oddly, "What the hell are you talking about!? I'M IN NO RELATIONSHIPS WITH ANYBODY!"  
  
"Oh, goodie then! That means that I can still hug you as well! Now, come over here!"

Now Trunks' eyes were filled with fear. 

He stumbled and tried to run away, while Xellos ran to him, shouting, "Where are you going!? WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT OUR ADVENTURES! OUR LOVE! HOW WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR STYLIST!!!" 

Trunks just continued to try to run away from the demon-based Mazoku, as he shouted back, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

Rose just continued to laugh at the situation, in a humorous, evil-like tone (but not completely evil; more like…Dr. Evil-evil).

Sephiroth and Seif just continued to look at the situation, with somewhat embarrassed faces, while Patamon, Minty-Kat, and Lacus all giggled a tiny bit. 

As for Ryoko? 

Well, she was busy with other things to worry about that (AKA, sake preparation).

The town they were in was unlike anything that the PSP and GBA NEXT versions of S Evolution could portray. The scenery itself was set in a morning timeframe (it was the exact same time in this part of the cyber world as in the real world). 

Dozens upon dozens of stone buildings lied everywhere with a lush green landscape and twin rivers crossing through various parts of the city. Hundreds of leaders were also in this city, and about several airships were even up in the air. Some of them looked like famous anime ships like the Bebop, but others looked completely original. There were even a few vehicles being used around and about the city for travel. Stone walkways identified where the actual main part of town was at, with a large fountain in the center of it all.

Of course, Seif and the others were at the outskirts of the city, since they did just enter the town.  
  
************************************

"This is unbelievable," Lacus said as she gazed at her screen. 

The viewpoint in the TV screen was vastly different, with the camera in a typical 3D camera position, and the details looked EXACTLY like how the alter egos saw it. 

The only thing they couldn't see, unfortunately, is the actual mischief that Rose Angel was getting into (the abilities of the game never allowed for that to be seen). 

Takayo looked towards Chi and Lacus and told them, "We better head to my ship. It's at an area not too far from this town. Just follow my character and you'll see it eventually." 

Both of them nodded, as they directed their characters to follow Seif.

  
************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Jen and Alan's alter egos also entered into the Cyber World, though in a town far from Garamond, which apparently had as many buildings as it, though. The only difference was there weren't as many green pastures or mountains. Rather, there were more pine trees all around. The sun was also near set in this area. 

While her alter ego was still known as Jen, she hardly looked like the real world Jen (sans the black trenchcoat that she wore). Plain and simply, she was a dark grey fox, wielding a thin sword with a sharp spiky base called a Claymore in one hand. H

er main fighters appeared next to her, as she landed on the ground. One of them was the red-mustached villain from the Sonic games himself, Dr Ivo Robotnik. The other was the main villain in "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time", Ganondorf. Finally, the last of her fighters was the dark and mysterious Magus from Chrono Trigger.

As for Alan's alter ego, he looked vastly different from his real world self. He wore a red bandanna, with black hair tucked out from under it, as well as a small goatee under his chin. He wore a red vest, with a white shirt underneath, and blue jeans.

He went by the name of Big Nasty. 

The three main fighters were, ironically enough, from the same anime series which he made. The first fighter was a yellow haired girl, with a hairstyle very similar to Lina Inverse's from Slayers. She was known as Navillos. The next wore a black suit, with various tattoos around her body. Her hair was also as black as the night sky itself, with glaring eyes that had a dark void within it. This dark fighter was known as Sapphire. The final fighter was a cute cat girl-like creature with a long sweater, which its sleeves extended far beyond her hands (or paws). She also wore red sneakers and gave quite the cute smile. She was known as Kitty, or Kit-chan.

When all the fighters appeared in the Cyber World, Jen showed that she was rather impatient and wanted to get things over with. 

"Alright, Big Nasty, let's team up, kick some asses and get this crap out of our way!" 

Ivo simply gave a dull look and brought out a can of Dr Pepper, opened it up by squeezing it, then gulped it down. Ganondorf and Magus were both showing signs of impatience, as they twirled around their blades and swished them through the air, in various areas.

"Hold it, Jen," Big Nasty said, while his three fighters stood still, in waiting poses, "We need to find opponents worthy enough to fight us. Otherwise, we won't get any better." 

He then placed his thumb and index finger on his chin, as he pondered, "Hmmm…if I recall correctly, many people mentioned that Garamond has a bunch of powerful leaders. But, since the Cyber World reflects the same size as the real world, it could take some time until we get there."

"Oh, enough of this…" Ivo said, as he finished gulping down his DP. "Let's just find some leaders, take them down, and rob their riches to give to the poor. AKA _US_." 

Sapphire scoffed, as she looked away from Ivo, "We can't steal in this world, even if we _wanted_ to, you big lunk head." 

Ganondorf wrapped around his arms, as he gave a dark smile, "That's what you think! If we plan everything well enough, we could plunder like there was no tomorrow!" 

Kitty looked up at Ganondorf and smirked, "Silly bad ugly man! Sapphire meant that even if we wanted to steal, we can't since stealing isn't even possible in the program of the Cyber World, thanks to the real world of course!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY!? TELL ME I JUST DID NOT HEAR THAT!"

"GUYS! GUYS!!" Big Nasty shouted as he got a mild headache. 

"…LOOK. Do you guys want to win that SnS Worldwide Tournament?" 

Everybody nodded. 

"And do you want to become better, faster and stronger?" 

Everybody, once again, nodded. 

"Okay, then! There's only one place where we can do that, and that's in Garamond. Now, come on, we'll take my airship over there." 

Big Nasty then proceeded to walk away from the city. 

Jen rolled her eyes as she swung her Claymore, "There's nobody out there as powerful as my team…  
  
…it's worthless to simply train. I'm _well_ beyond ready."

*************************************

"Here we are, guys."  
  
Lacus was taken by surprise when she saw this gigantic aircraft, known as an Airship. 

The ship had a long grey fuselage, with four straight wings, two on each side. Each wing had a set of quintuple jet engines attached underneath. At the front of the ship was a large docking bay, with the door open to greet the alter egos. 

Ryoko sighed positively, as she stretched her arms, "Man, it's good to be home!" 

Minty-Kat giggled as she ran up the docking door, "Time to surprise Loppy!"

The scenery behind the ship was beautiful, as well with a clear blue sky and just a lush green pasture, as far as the eye could see. This was a perfect place to land such an amazing ship. 

As Lacus looked at the ship, however, she was curious about something. She already knew that these ships were used to act as homes for a leader's recruited members, either for later use in his or her team, or to just have hanging around. She read the manual over night after all (well…Real World Lacus did, but, of course, what RW Lacus knew, her alter ego would know as well). 

But rather, she wondered…  
  
"Hey, Seif…how many bishoujos do you have anyway?"

Seif chuckled a tad bit nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well…truth be told, I only have like…twenty bishoujos and about forty-or-fifty-so creatures. I've been meaning to get more bishoujos, for a while now. Heh, heh…"

Lacus smiled with joy, "Oh, that's even better than I thought! But…are most of these creatures cute, or just power hitters?"  
  
Before Seif could even answer that, a brown cat-rabbit creature jumped out of the bay, meowing happily, as it dashed towards Ryoko and glomped her. Both chuckled, glad to see each other. 

Patamon, who was down on the ground and after looking at Ryoko and the cabbit, known as Ryo-Ohki, looked at Lacus and answered for Seif:  
  
"I think they're a bit of both."  
  
*******************************  
  
A little while later, the ship was already off the ground and heading towards an area towards the east. Takayo explained to the group back in the real world that there was a powerful enemy there, which could give them a lot of experience points. In the Cyber World, Lacus started to know the people and creatures who lived in this ship. 

In the bridge of the ship, however, was where Seif and Rose were at.  
  
The bridge was pretty typical looking, with several consoles and a Servbot on each of them (from Mega Man Legends). Tron herself was taking a rest, hence why Seif and Rose were there. 

As they continued to look at the window in front of them, with mainly a blue sky and a wide open ocean below, Rose couldn't help but ask Seif, "Seif, why did Takayo decided to bring Lacus here? She looks like a newbie to this world and I don't know if she'll be able to last a minute where we're heading…"  
  
Seif glanced at Rose and smirked, "He's apparently trying to be very friendly with her, right now, and is trying to show her everything about this world. And, I can see why…"  
  
"He really likes her, doesn't he?"  
  
Seif simply nodded with a smile. 

Rose then gave a devilish smirk, "…so, that means you really like her too, huh?"  
  
His expression was surprised, "Huh? I…er…I have no idea what you mean by that! She's nice, but she isn't my type!"  
  
"Come on, Seif…" she remarked, as she placed her paws on her hips, "All alter egos know that they gain their personality directly from their creators back in the real world. So, you like her just as much as Takayo does." 

That comment alone got Seif's attention. 

He quickly turned towards the catgirl and argued, "That's a common myth! It's been said that we also have unique tastes as well!"  
  
"Perhaps we do, but there's nothing that can't deny how much attention you've given to Lacus…you rarely give that much attention to anybody."  
  
Her devilish smirk was kept. 

Seif simply rolled his eyes in return, "Whateve—"  
  
Suddenly, without notification, red lights started flashing around the room and around in the ship, as well with a warning siren. The ship began to slow down as Seif looked at one of the Servbots, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Two Leaders are challenging us to a duel, Seifer-sama!"  
  
"Leaders? Out here? In the middle of the ocean?" Seif asked himself, "But…where are they?"  
  


  
*********************************************  
  
"Takayo, should we accept the challenge?" Lacus asked. 

Takayo looked at the screen with determination, as he looked at the window stating **"Guild Leaders Jen and Big Nasty have challenged you to a 2-on-2 guild duel, with 3 fighters on each team. Do you accept?"**

Takayo didn't want to take any chances, so he looked down on his GBA NEXT screen and brought out an option to get information on the leaders…

A smirk was placed on his face.  
  
"Interesting…they're both American players. Figures that they come from the same area we're about to go to. Their levels are also quite high."  
  
"Takayo-oniichan…" Chi said as she looked at her brother with concern. "Keep in mind that Lacus has just barely started in this game. I don't know if it's wise to challenge them like this." 

Takayo nodded, "You do have a po—huh?"  
  
All of a sudden, a new window popped up, **"Jen and Big Nasty bypass the request and force you into a duel!"**

Takayo gave an annoyed glare, "Dammit, they must be…"  
  
********************************************  
  
"SEIFER-SAMA! THEY'RE COMING FROM ABOVE!" one of the Servbots shouted in surprise. 

Seif gave a glare very similar to his user back in the real world, "I had a feeling they were above us! Let's go, Rose!" 

Rose gave a nod, as both of them ran out to a door next to the bridge, but not before Seif instructed, "CALL OUT PATAMON AND RYOKO FOR ME!" 

Rose Angel also then shouted, "AND CALL OUT TRUNKS AND SEPHIROTH FOR ME!" 

One of the Servbots nodded, "Yes, Seifer-sama, Rose Angel-sama!" and began to call them out through an intercom.  
  
As soon as they went through the door, they were instantly right on top of the ship, with the winds gusting, despite the ship now at full stop. And, almost at the moment they went outside, six fighters landed on the ship fiercely, making bits and pieces of wood fly all around from their landing.

All six slowly got up as they gave determined looks. The only thing that was changed with this group was that Magus and Kitty seemed to be missing from Jen and Big Nasty's teams and that Ivo was now in his Egg Walker, as seen in Sonic Adventure 2. 

Seif stepped forward and asked, "Why have you forced us to a duel?"  
  
Jen drew out her sleek claymore and pointed it at Seif, "We grew impatient of your decision time. I want to get this crap over with now, and you seem to be a somewhat worthy opponent." 

Ganondorf and Ivo also smirked evilly at the alter ego, while Big Nasty sighed, "Do you HAVE to make yourself look evil, Jen? Come on, you know you can be nicer than this."  
  
"What if I DON'T want to be nice, huh?" the grey fox suddenly said, as she wrapped her arms around herself, with her blade pointed down, "I WANNA MAKE AN IMPRESSION, YOU KNOW! I want these people to think, 'Hey, she truly is evil, but, at the same time she's badass!' Just like Ivo here, right, my man?"  
  
Ivo, more commonly known as Dr. Eggman, gave a depressed sigh, "You flatter me too much. Normally, I would think that's a good thing, but THAT'S ALL YOU DO." 

Jen smiled, as she elbowed Ivo, "Oh come on! Admit it: You love the attention. Am I right? Huh? HUH?"  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"**NO**, I don't."  
  
"**YOU DO _SO_!**"  
  
"**_NO I DON'T!!_**"  
  
**_"ADMIT YOU LOVE THE ATTENTION OR I'LL HAVE GANONDORF RIP YOU A NEW ONE!!"_**

**__**

"ENOUGH WITH THE PETTY ARGUMENTS AND LET'S JUST GET THE DAMN DUEL OVER WITH!!" Big Nasty shouted, which both silenced Ivo and Jen for a while. 

Jen showed a slightly ticked-off face, as she brought out her blade once more, "Fine, fine…"  
  
"Ummm…are you guys not done with your American political debate, or are we going to fight?" Seif said, as he, Patamon, Ryoko, Rose, Trunks and Sephiroth were already sitting down and playing a game of cards.

Jen showed her fangs as she shouted, "DON'T MAKE US LOOK LIKE THE STUPID ONES HERE!" 

But, she quickly suppressed her emotions and gave a determined smirk, as she brought out her blade in a fighting position, "You'll regret trying to make a mockery out of us…"  
  
*Play 'This Machine' by Julien-K (Dark Team's theme in Sonic Heroes)*  
  
"IVO! GANONDORF! We're going to attack the kid with the weird guinea pig thing over there!"  
  
Both nodded as they prepared themselves to fight.  
  
"SAPPHIRE! NALA! Let's get the cat girl!"  
  
They too also nodded and prepared for battle. Seif, Patamon, and Ryoko, & Rose, Trunks, and Sephiroth also got up and got into their fighting stances.

*******************************  
  
Takayo continued to look at the screen with determination, which only got Lacus concerned, "Takayo, are you sure there's nothing I can do for you guys? I want to help…" 

Takayo nodded, without looking at Lacus, "I'm sure. If you went out there, they'd take you down almost instantly. These guys aren't pushovers…their stats are phenomenal. And Nala…I've never seen a fighter have so many added abilities, in all my life…"  
  
Chi looked at her brother, as she gave a look of determination as well, "If you need your team to be healed, let me know, Onii-chan. I'll do my best to help out." 

Takayo nodded, "Right."  
  
Then, in their screens, the words **"DUEL START!"** appeared.  
  
*******************************  
  
"CHARGE!!!" the grey fox shouted in a battle cry. 

She, Ivo and Ganondorf all dashed towards the boy and his fighters. 

Big Nasty then shouted to his girls, "LET'S GO GIRLS!" 

They too followed their leader as they dashed towards the cat girl and her fighters.  
  
Jen didn't show any signs of holding back. She immediately jumped high into the air and brought out her claymore, dashing straight down towards him. 

However, Seif prepared himself and brought out a Gunblade, deflecting the strike from the Claymore, as sparks flew from the clash of metal. 

Jen gave a chuckle as she commented, "A Gunblade? Those types of weapons are weak, compared to Claymores. How do you expect to win with a shabby weapon like that?"  
  
Seif counted the comment with a comment of his own, "You'd be surprised what a few card upgrades can do…"

Suddenly, he forced the Claymore off of his blade and tried to counter with his own strike. Jen was surprised by this, but didn't allow this surprise to take her off track from her rhythm. 

She, too, deflected the Gunblade, with her Claymore. The grey fox seemed to give a smirk of satisfaction. 

A satisfaction that perhaps this was the first real good player she had encountered since she met her friend and boss…  
  
The counters and attacks continued with the two leaders, while Ivo stepped up towards the small, winged Digimon with his massive Egg Walker. 

He chuckled as he charged his main weapon, "This will end quickly…" 

Patamon kept his determined look, as he looked at Ivo continuing to charge up his weapon…then…  
  
"SAY GOODNIGHT, PUNY CREATURE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
A massive blast was then sent, hurling towards Patamon. However, Patamon crouched down and lowered his wings. Then, unexpectedly, he slapped the blast with his left wing, right back towards the Eggman. 

Ivo's shock, unlike Jen's, delayed him from countering this and the blast engulfed him, leaving a dark pillar of smoke. 

Patamon smiled, thinking that he won the fight against Ivo….  
  
…however, a large claw emerged from the claw and grabbed Patamon, without any warning. 

Patamon struggled to break free, but he slowly felt the grip getting tighter and tighter and his body slowly crushing from the grip. 

Ivo simply laughed at the poor creature's suffering, but complimented, "I compliment your counter attack, fellow enemy, but unfortunately, that alone won't be able to stop the wrath of a genius such as myself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—!!"  
  
Then, unexpectedly, Ryoko sliced off the metal arm from Ivo's Egg Walker, with her orange beam sabre. 

Ivo was shocked by this, "MY WALKER'S L33T ARM!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, WRETCHED GIRL!!" 

Ryoko gave a devilish smirk towards Ivo, as she kneeled next to Patamon, who slowly got up, "You talk big, and you think big, but you can't ACT big!" 

Suddenly, she quickly noticed that Ganondorf was racing down towards her, with a powered up fist. She quickly grabbed Patamon and rolled out of the way, as the dark being unleashed a hard power smash to the floor, causing more debris and wood to fly away from the impact. 

Ganondorf then flipped backwards, almost gracefully, and landed right next to Ivo, as he pressed several buttons. 

Ivo looked towards his partner and suggested a battle plan, "Ganondorf, you prepare your energy attack. I'll lend support to it!" 

Ganondorf gave a dark smirk and nodded, as he flew high into the air. Raising his right hand, he slowly gained more and more dark energy. Ryoko brought out her beam sabre and prepared to knock the blast away…  
  
Then, Ganondorf unleashed his trademark attack towards Ryoko. She prepared to deflect it…however, Ivo shot out a long piece of rope towards her, which tied up her legs and forced her down. She couldn't counter the blast now, as he got closer and closer.  
  
But, without any warning, Patamon suddenly flew out of Ryoko's hands and puffed up his body. 

Then, he unleashed a massive blast of air, which he called out as, "AIR SHOT!!" 

The blast itself looked far weaker than Ganondorf's blast…however, when the attacks connected, the dark energy exploded in a mass of darkness and electricity. 

Ivo and Ganondorf were completely surprised. 

Surprised at how a small attack like that could make a big attack like that explode like NOTHING. 

They were completely speechless…which gave Patamon and Ryoko the opportunity to lash out at the two, respectively…  
  
Meanwhile, Big Nasty gave a cool smile as he removed his headband. Rose Angel quickly prepared herself as she got into a feline stance. Big Nasty then twisted the headband around and flicked it towards the girl. 

However, the headband's length then quickly extended as it got closer and closer to Rose Angel. She quickly dodged the lash from the headband, as it made a loud "WHACK!" in the air. 

Still in its now long length, Big Nasty attempted once more to whip the cat girl. 

She dodged once more and shouted, "COME ON, THIS IS JUST STUPID!!!" 

Big Nasty chuckled, as he continued his whipping once again, "Oh, now, I wouldn't say that…"  
  
"But, I would." 

Right behind him was Trunks, as he sliced the back of Big Nasty, forcing him down. However, in retaliation, Nala quickly came down from the sky and gave a hard elbow right in Trunks' back, out of complete anger. 

He slouched down, which gave Nala the opportunity to give Trunks a giant kick in the gut, which sent him high above. He held his stomach in pain, as she flew straight at him, yelling in anger and preparing to give him a knee smash…  
  
…but, then, Sephiroth quickly got in her way and slashed the air right in front of her. Even though there was a bit of distance between her and the area which the Masamune cut, she still felt her body receive a slight gash. She winced in pain and held her chest. 

Sephiroth then gave a quick kick towards Nala's chest, sending her to the hard ground below. His eyes then suddenly glanced towards the side, as he brought his Masamune in a guarding position.  
  
"HELLFIRE FLASH!!!!!"  
  
Sapphire, above Sephiroth, unleashed her most devastating attack towards the white-haired fighter. The way he held his blade, however, protected him from the attack, as the blast merely went around him. 

However, when the blast was completed, Sapphire quickly emerged right in front of Sephiroth and prepared to grab his skull. However, he countered this by grabbing her hand as well.  
  
Their hands were locked, both struggling to crush the other's hand…  
  
*Fade out 'This Machine'*  
  
************************************  
  
Jen, back in the real world, continued to struggle under Seifer's onslaught and counter with her own, as the screen displayed a 2D sprite view of a chibi-Jen fighting against a chibi-SeiferA.

"Damn it, this guy is good…" she said, "He uses weak fighters and weapons, but their stats are upgraded beyond _anything_ I've ever seen before…" 

Alan gave a possible explanation, as he too tried to fight off the attacks on him, "Perhaps these guys hacked into their game and upgraded their stats…" 

Jen shook her head, "No…can't be it. The games were designed specifically to counter hacking, no matter what. I know that much with this version of S Evolution."  
  
Suddenly, Alan got an idea, "Jen, why don't we try to access S Evolution?"  
  
Jen showed confusion, despite keeping her eyes on the screen, "What do you mean?"  
  
Alan began to explain, "Well, the title S Evolution, in SnS S Evolution, isn't there just for fancy gimmicks, you know. There's a secret ability in this game called S Evolution, which allows one to multiply their stats by twice as much, for one battle. The only way we can access S Evolution is, if we bring our fighters together and use an attack which we can all use at once. If we can combine that force into a massive blast…we could likely take them down."  
  
Jen simply nodded, "Good idea, but what kind of attack can all of our fighters do?"  
  
"Heh…what else, but an energy blast?"  
  
*************************************  
  
It was then that Jen, Ivo, Ganondorf, Big Nasty, Nala and Sapphire all unleashed a powerful attack which sent their opponents back. 

Jen then shouted the command which would turn the tables on this duel:  
  
"S EVOLUTION! ENERGY ONSLAUGHT!!!"  
  
Suddenly, they all prepared their own energy attacks, one by one. 

Jen brought her hands back, as if gripping an invisible beach ball. Ganondorf and Ivo prepared their energy attacks from earlier, though they seemed to be more powerful. 

Big Nasty and Nala respectively prepared a KameHameHa energy attack, while Sapphire channelled all of her dark energy, by placing her hands together in a praying manner. 

Seif and the others were surprised by this sudden formation, not expecting that they would try to unleash an S Evolution assault, here and now.  
  
  
"Stupid fools…leaving themselves open…" Sephiroth said, as he brought back his Masamune, "I'll show them not to taunt us!!" 

Rose Angel tried to stop him, "WAIT, SEPH!!!"  
  
But, it was too late. He was already dashing towards the group. 

But his assault was cut short, when his body was filled with electricity all around, though an invisible force field. He cried out in pain, as the force field shot him back towards the group.   
  
"SEPH!"  
  
She ran towards him and kneeled next to him when she reached him, "Are you okay?" 

He gave a menacing glare towards the attack, as he tried to force himself up. 

Seif continued to look as the group prepared their attack. 

Patamon looked at him and asked, "Seif, what should we do?"  
  
In reality, he didn't know what to do. Not even Takayo knew what to do. 

S Evolution required not only a set attack type, but also the right stats. Jen and Big Nasty's guild team happened to have the required stats, but unfortunately, Seif and Rose Angel's team's HP and stats were slightly lowered now thanks to the assault.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Dammit…" Takayo said as he saw the screen in front of him with all six of the fighters from the opponent guild prepare the ultimate attack. He tried to look at his GBA NEXT screen for ways around this assault, but he found nothing. 

He closed his eyes and ground his teeth, "DAMMIT!!"  
  
And then, something happened.  
  
Something that seemed to have happened, from out of nowhere.  
  
Something…snapped inside Takayo's mind. 

He felt SOMETHING, but he couldn't tell what. 

It wasn't pain, nor a literal snap. 

It was like…an invisible link of sorts. 

But…why did this suddenly happen…  
  
But, before he could ask himself this again, he suddenly got an idea from no particular source in his mind:  
  
_"__Access The True S Evolution…"_

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?" Chi asked her brother. 

Lacus asked, "What's wrong? Are we losing or something?"  
  
Takayo looked up towards the screen with determination, as a small smile was placed on his face. 

He only said one sentence:  
  
"We're far from losing now…"

*********************************  
  
Seif also felt this unusual event within his mind, almost at the precise time as Takayo. 

He then quickly looked at his allies, "Guys! Stand together and close your eyes with concentration! I think I have a plan…" 

Ryoko raised an eyebrow, as she questioned, "What good will closing our eyes and concentrating do?"  
  
"Trust me on this, Ryoko. Let's just do this."

They all nodded, not knowing what Seif had in plan. 

But, at this rate, anything would be better than to simply stand around and wait to be obliterated. They all stood their ground, as they lowered their heads in concentration. 

Nala chuckled, as the energy within her hands was expanding into a very large energy sphere, "HA! Look at them! They're ready to give up and take our attacks like real warriors rather than cowards!" 

Big Nasty smirked, as his energy attack also grew to immense proportions, "It's always nice to find fighters who will take death like true winners…oh, well, shame to do this to them, but it has to be done!"  
  
But, Jen was perhaps the most concerned of the whole group, as she noticed something was a bit off from all of this. 

It was like…something in her mind was also telling her something…warning her of something…  
  
But, she quickly put this aside, when she saw the attack was at its max. 

When she saw this, she shouted in a battle cry, "FIREBALL MAXIMUM ONSLAUGHT, FIRE!!!!!!"  
  
All of the blasts were then shot and merged together to create a gigantic black and purple energy blast. It hurled towards Seif's and Rose's team, at a speed of a jet fighter. 

However, at this instant was where Seif would shout out a command…  
  
*********************************  
  
It was then that Takayo, Chi, Lacus, Jen and Alan would see something they never saw this game ever do before. 

Their screens suddenly darkened with the BGM music stopping completely.

Then, mere moments later, the black screen was overwhelmed by light, as Seif's character was heard saying on the monitors, **"S EVOLUTION COUNTER ATTACK!!!!"  
  
**It was then, that for a mere few seconds, something unexpected happened. 

Seif, Patamon, Ryoko, Rose, Sephiroth and Trunks all shone a white light, as their bodies transformed slightly. 

When the light exploded into particles, they revealed slightly different forms of most of the fighters (sans Patamon, who looked completely different).  
  
Seif's hair was a bit longer now, specifically at the mullet area, and his vest was now a white trenchcoat. Patamon was now an Angemon, who was an angel warrior, of sorts. Ryoko now had an unusual red and blue battle suit with various Kanji of "Death" and "Life" marked on the front and back, respectively. Her hair was also noticeably longer and her eyes were pupil-less.  
  
Rose Angel now had four golden wings behind her back and was now a human girl, with long and beautiful black hair, carrying an orb in her hands. Sephiroth's hair was also a tad bit longer, but the most noticeable change was his battle clothes, which were now white as well. Finally, Trunks, in particular, was now SSJ2, with his hair spiky and sharp.  
  
All of them brought out their hands in unison. The energy blast was instantly stopped, while the trail of energy following the initial blast merged with it, into a sphere. 

The entire group looked at the guild, which was now in complete disbelief at what happened. Then, once again in unison, they all jumped at the same time and punched the energy blast right back at the group. 

Jen's mind then snapped to this, and she quickly tackled her group down to avoid the blast. The blast was sent far away into the sky. And, a few moments later, the sky lit up with a yellow pillar of light. 

Before they could even think as to what to do next, Seif and the others already surrounded Jen and Big Nasty's team. 

Big Nasty then shouted the smartest course of action at this point:

  
"RETREAT!!"  
  
Suddenly, they all disappeared through white beams of light. 

As soon as they retreated, the entire team transformed back to normal…and they were completely dumbfounded, as to what happened.  
  
"Seif…what was that?" Patamon asked. 

Seif looked at his hands in confusion, "I…don't know…"  
  
***************************************  
  
"WE BEAT THEM!!!" Chi shouted in happiness as she jumped up and down, "YEAH, USE ME AS A LION FOR YOUR CIRCUS, HUH, BIG NASTY!? WELL, THIS KITTY HAS CLAWS!!!!" 

Lacus chuckled, as she saw Chi celebrate. However, she noticed that Takayo was in complete disbelief. 

She got off of her chair and kneeled next to him, "Surprised that you won, huh?"  
  
"It's not that I'm surprised that I won…" Takayo said.  
  
"Really? Then why are you surprised?"  
  
"I…for one brief moment, I…  
  
…I felt a channel of energy within my body…  
  
…I felt my alter ego's soul…"  
  
He then looked at Lacus, who was giving him a puzzled face. 

He then laughed, "Ha, but, of course, that's how one feels when they beat somebody THIS powerful, right? HA, HA, HA!!" 

Lacus still showed a bit of concern, but a small smile was then placed on her face.  
  
****************************************  
  
"You know, those guys were pretty good…" Alan said, as he composed an e-mail in the game, "I'm gonna let them know that we meant well and stuff so…you know, they won't despise us or anything. You know, sportsmanship and shit."  
  
Jen didn't say a word.  
  
"Jen? Are you okay?"  
  
Jen looked at Alan, and nodded, "Y…yeah. I'm okay. Just…surprised at what happened." 

Alan chuckled, "Yeah, you're telling me! I never knew such an attack existed in the game!" 

Jen nodded, but as she looked back at the screen, which showed her team's status, she continued to ask herself one thing:  
  
'_What was that odd feeling I felt for that one brief moment?_'  
  
****************************************  
  
**"Sir! Somebody has finally accessed the True S Evolution!"****  
  
**"Are you sure?"**  
****  
****"Positive! And, in the process, two people almost gained the abilities of DNATA!"  
****  
**"Heh…how appropriate. Just a few weeks before the tournament happens, and two people nearly gained the ability…  
  
…this could prove to be quite interesting, when our plans AFTER the tournament begins…heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	3. Episode 03

——————————————————————————————  
  
Seimei no Shan   
  
S Evolution   
  
Created by SeiferA  
  
Proofread by Kaiser Sephiroth   
  
Based on "Seimei no Shan" by SeiferA and Rosalyn Angel   
  
Episode 03:  
  
"The Greatest American Guild: Fireball20XL Reunites!"  
  
——————————————————————————————  
  
"OH MY GOD! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!? TRUNKS GAVE THE HOTTEST POSE WHEN HE LEVELLED UP!!!"  
  
Chi, as well as her brother, Takayo, and Lacus, was sitting down on the benches, in one of the few parks of Tokyo. While Chi gloated, Takayo was still busy playing his GBA NEXT, as well as Lacus.   
  
Chi gave a pout and looked up, "Hmph! See if I ever tell you, when I see Kaiba streak naked…"  
  
While Chi continued to play her copy, Takayo seemed to have a more concentrated look, as he played his copy.   
  
Lacus' Haro would then speak out, "What's wrong? OKAY!"   
  
Lacus noticed Haro say this and patted the pink circular robot. However, she then noticed Takayo's expression.   
  
So she decided to ask, "Takayo, is everything okay?"   
  
Takayo looked towards Lacus with curiosity, "Hm? Oh…um…yeah, I guess…it's just…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Takayo sighed, as he paused his game, "…I…  
  
…well, I'm still worried about my character's stats after that battle!" he said with a smile, "I mean, my character went through a lot of shit in that last battle. I still worry if some of my stats were taken off! That's all!"   
  
Takayo chuckled, as he rubbed the back of his head, but Lacus kept a serious look.   
  
He eventually stopped laughing, as she asked, "What's REALLY wrong, Takayo?"  
  
Takayo sighed and shook his head, "We only met more than a week ago, and already I can tell you're persistent…"   
  
He then got up as he signalled Lacus to follow him, without his sister knowing.   
  
He then began, "That one event that happened in the game…and, with the fact that I could feel my Alter Ego's soul…I…I dunno…it still troubles me. Maybe it was something else. Or, maybe it was truly was my alter ego…"  
  
Lacus didn't know how to exactly respond to this, at first. She originally thought that Takayo was over-exaggerating, when he said that he felt his Alter Ego's soul.   
  
Yet…something deep inside her heart kept telling her that this was possible.   
  
But, WHY did it keep on telling her? Common sense would laugh and scoff at such a thing, but this?   
  
Why not this?  
  
Perhaps she should listen to her heart more often, instead of her mind…  
  
…wait a second…that's what she ALWAYS did…  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that, Takayo-san…" Lacus said as she looked at him with a smile, "There are a lot of weird things that happen in this world. Some are explained, but others aren't. But, if you search for the answer, you may or may not find it…  
  
…but, if you wait for the answer itself, rather than search for it, then maybe it'll find you."  
  
Takayo looked at Lacus for a good while, then gave a perky smile and nodded. "You're right, Lacus…I'll just wait for the day when the answer comes to me. Thanks…"  
  
Lacus tilted her head and smiled, while Takayo did something similar. The Haro itself kept silent, but moved its wings around a bit, as it looked at the two…  
  
******************************************  
  
Back in the Cyber World, in a forest area, not too far away from the town of Arial, one particular leader was busy, taking down a rather large snake-like creature, which towered high above the leader and his trio of fighters.   
  
The first fighter was a small, purple, impish creature, with a red scarf and a yellow, demonic, smiling face on his stomach. The second fighter was well-known, for her hairstyle and her skimpy clothing. And, the final fighter was a bunny creature, with a particular partner, which some criticized, in the games she appeared in.  
  
These three fighters were known as Impmon (from Digimon Tamers), Usagi (from Sailor Moon) and Cream & Cheese (from Sonic Advance 2). Their leader took the form of a rather popular anime character, with puffed up hair and a style which girls loved, and which guys wish they could be like.   
  
Looking like the future cowboy himself, Spike from Cowboy Bebop, this alter ego went by the name of Ishirou Naraku.  
  
The towering snake hissed at the fighters angrily, ready to strike.   
  
But, this did not intimidate the alter ego, as his cocky smirk showed.   
  
He drew back his right fist, then extended it, pointing towards the snake, shouting out commands: "Usagi, transform! Impmon, distract the snake! Cream!"   
  
He then looked down at her as she was next to him, "Stay here and command Cheese to help out. Use healing abilities when needed, okay?"   
  
Cream held her hands down together and smiled at Naraku, "Okay, Papa!"  
  
Usagi smirked, as she stared down at the snake, "Okay, Nak, let's do this!"   
  
She then brought out a pink locket and waved her hand in front of it, shouting out a command:  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!!!"  
  
As she began to transform into the Pretty Sailor Soldier, known as Sailor Moon, Impmon chuckled and quickly ran towards the snake, shouting, "NYA NYA! CAN'T CATCH ME!!"   
  
The snake showed agitation and quickly tried to grab Impmon with its coils. But, Impmon was quicker than this and thus simply flipped flopped out of the tail's way.  
  
Suddenly, while the snake was distracted, it was shot right on the back of the head, by the cowboy user himself.   
  
The snake hissed loudly, then turned straight at Nak and slithered towards him. But, he was more than prepared for this and gave the snake a hard kick towards his chin, sending the snake's head high and all the way up.  
  
Then, Cheese unexpectedly flew down, from the sky above, and laid down a powerful smash attack to the snake, sending its head downwards. Cheese then attempted several more blows. The snake, still in pain from the bullet on the back of its head, could not counter these attacks and took each of the harsh blows.   
  
The slinking snake felt that it was time to take down one of these fighters, as it leered towards the group…  
  
…and, almost instantly, it chose Cream. It quickly lashed its coils towards her, whom showed shock and thus, closed her eyes from fear.   
  
However, nothing seemed to have happened to her.   
  
When she opened her eyes, she cried out in fear—she saw Nak constricted by the snake.  
  
"PAPA!"  
  
Nak tried to hide the pain he was feeling, but he couldn't hold it in. He yelled in pain as he felt his body slowly being crushed, as the coils got tighter and tighter.   
  
"Don't worry Papa!" Cream said, "I'll heal you!"  
  
But, as she was about to unleash a healing spell…  
  
"MOON SCEPTRE ACTIVATION!!!!"  
  
The snake looked quickly at Sailor Moon, but was too late in countering the attack, from the glowing sceptre. Its body shattered into thousands of pieces from the unexpected attack.   
  
When the snake was disintegrated, Nak fell down to the ground.  
  
"PAPA!!" Cream shouted in worry.   
  
She ran to him, opening her hands above his fallen body. Her palms glowed white as shimmers of sparkles appeared around her hands.   
  
Then, Nak's body slowly started to glow white as well. Eventually, the radiance died down and Cream kept her worried eyes on Nak's closed ones.  
  
However, his eyes eventually opened in a daze.   
  
Cream yelped in happiness, "PAPA! YOU'RE OKAY!!"   
  
She then glomped Nak, which woke him from his daze.   
  
He chuckled lightly, as he rubbed Cream on the back of her head, "Hah, Cream, you need to stop getting so worried about me. You know I'll be okay, when you help me, right?"  
  
Cream nodded, sniffing a little, "Yeah, but I still get worried, Papa."   
  
Cheese then flew down on Nak's head and smiled, "Chao, Chao!"   
  
The Spike alter ego chuckled, when he looked up, "You need to stop worrying, too, Cheese."   
  
Cream placed both of her hands behind her back, as she shook her head to prevent a tear from falling, "Cheese worries too, Papa, because Cheese loves Papa, as much as I do."  
  
Impmon sighed, a tad bit annoyed by all the mushiness, and crossed his arms, "Could you stop worrying about Nak for just one day, Cream? Battles aren't without their bruises. That's why Nak always gets his butt kicked around. But, we know we'll emerge victorious in the end, because Nak is smart and doesn't just lash out into battle…"  
  
"Papa…doesn't?"  
  
Impmon rolled his eyes, as he slouched on a tree stump, "Of course not. He went out there to protect you, but, he knew, at the same time, Usagi was already preparing her attack."   
  
Usagi, now out of her Sailor Moon outfit, patted Cream on the head, who looked at the smiling blonde girl, "So, as long as we're here with Nak, he'll never lose a fight. And you know that's true, right?"  
  
Cream nodded, "Y…yeah. I know that's true because…Papa never lost a match before."   
  
Nak smirked, as he dusted off his pants, "Not since you joined with me, Cream."  
  
The cute bunny smiled at Nak in return. However, Impmon continued to show that he didn't care much for the mushy stuff, as he continued to lean on the tree stump.   
  
Usagi couldn't help but be awed by the scene, "Awww, it's so cute…"  
  
"Psh…whatever…"  
  
*************************************  
  
Back in the real world, Naraku's user sat in a somewhat shadowed room—not because he was being mysterious, but, rather, because it was dark outside. A small lamp in his room revealed only the bottom portion of his face and his clothing— a yellow shirt. He continued to look at his status screen on his TV—he was playing the Gamesphere version of SnS S Evolution—and smirked…  
  
"Impmon…Usagi…both of you are very powerful…yet…"  
  
He then grabbed a square pseudo-booster pack. But, it did not contain cards. Rather, it contained discs, all labelled with the same title: a label marked "Seimei no Shan S Evolution Booster Disc".   
  
Each disc had a different design to mark what kind of disc it was. One was marked with hundreds of anime characters marked "Character Disc", another marked with hundreds of weapons marked "Weapon Disc", and several others.   
  
However, Nak's user just continued to look at the Weapon Discs and clenched them tight…  
  
"…we still need to obtain the ultimate weapon. There's only one group who has that weapon, as far as I know. And they're also the greatest guild in America…"  
  
*****************************  
  
Back in the Cyber Universe, one particular alter ego was sneaking through a set of traps in a massive bank. This alter ego looked like a hybrid of Shadow, with the quills, but also had a human body of sorts, wearing clothing somewhat similar to Goku, from Dragon Ball Z. His eyes showed a sign of psychosis and his demented smile also gave a sign of this.  
  
As this alter ego rolled under five red lasers, which activated an alarm if touched, he suddenly got a silent call from his receiver, deep in his ear.   
  
He tapped his ear once and spoke, in a voice which would further establish his insanity, "Yes, what's up?"  
  
A feminine voice responded in his receiver, "Have you gotten the diamond yet, Psy?"  
  
Psy was in fact his name. No surprise at all really, considering that practically everything about him was psychotic.   
  
He responded, "No…not yet. These alarms ARE harder to dodge than you think, you know…"  
  
The female, at the other end, simply chuckled, "But of course! Otherwise, how else would this be a challenge?"   
  
Psy showed a bit of annoyance, but he sighed and nodded, "…good point. Anything else you wanted to say, or is this just a constant check-up routine I'll be facing, Rouge?"  
  
Rouge (from Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes if that didn't help enough) responded, "Yeah. I also wanted to warn you that the computers back here are showing a rather large guard blocking the diamond."  
  
"Heh…" Psy scoffed, "…maybe it's a good thing that I did in fact invite my friends here…"  
  
Suddenly, the alarms blared with red lights and annoying sounds all around.   
  
Psy immediately got up, "Shit, who tripped the alarm!?"  
  
Psy then received a call in his receiver, from a perky female voice, "Heh, heh…sorry, Psy, that was me…"   
  
The green hedgehog slapped his face, "Goddammit, Scorch…"   
  
Then, almost instantly, hundreds of mecha robots, looking somewhat similar to Eggman's E-robot series (but without the lenses and such), busted out through walls and started shooting their turrets towards Psy.   
  
He gave a menacing smirk and started flipping through the bullets. His acrobatics allowed him to reach one of the robots, then gave a hard kick with his left foot, which sent the robot flying towards the rest.   
  
When he landed on the ground, he began to spin in a fixed position, targeting the robot he smashed. As it got up, Psy immediately unleashed a spin dash and cut through all the robots, causing a massive explosion in the process.  
  
He spin dashed right through the big hole the mechas created and landed down on the floor, with only his right knee down. He noticed that there were two robots here, but he also noticed that his assistance wasn't needed when he saw the red catgirl, with black hair, give a huge punch right through both mechas and causing them to explode.   
  
She dusted off the minor dirt on her hands, but then stopped, when she saw Psy, who showed some agitation in his expression.  
  
"I hope you realize…" Psy began, "…that you've just made things a hell of a lot harder for the whole group."   
  
But, Scorch seemed to have shown no worries, as she placed both of her paws behind her back and chuckled, "Oh, come on, Psy! Almost everybody else in our group is super strong! There's no way we can lose!"  
  
Suddenly, a gigantic explosion occurred, which came right through one of the other walls. Dozens of scrap pieces, from several robots, flew down to the ground, clanking all the way.   
  
Psy and Scorch both looked towards the new hole, to see a spiky, brown-haired user, with a red vest, violet shirt, blue jeans and shades which would make almost any girl faint.   
  
He brought his hands high into the air and then shouted an old catchphrase, "WAAAAAASSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!?!?!?"  
  
"Bob, enough of your posing," Psy ordered.   
  
Bob rolled his eyes under his shades, "Oh, come on, you KNOW I always use my—"  
  
They never seemed to stop coming. Several more robots emerged out from a wall, all pointing their turrets towards the group.   
  
Bob, Scorch and Psy backed away slowly, but getting into a fighting position at the same time.   
  
Bob couldn't help but ask, "You…think it was a good idea tackling this with just us three, Psy? It could've been better, if we brought our fighters with us, you know…"  
  
Psy responded to this inquiry, as he gave a smirk, "I know…but I love a good challenge…"   
  
Psy then spin dashed once more towards the robots, while Bob and Scorch followed suit, preparing their own attacks.  
  
Psy began the assault, as he spin dashed up into the air, then quickly lashed at several robots while they tried to shoot him down. He managed to strike each one, though not through their bodies, like at first.   
  
While the robots focused on Psy, Bob himself placed his right middle & index fingers on his shades. A band of energy slowly started to focus into the shades. Eventually, Bob then unleashed this attack with a battle cry, as it engulfed all the robots.   
  
Scorch was the last to unleash an attack, as she jumped high into the air, then brought out both of her paws. She then summoned up energy straight into them, then connected them together and dashed down towards the robots.  
  
Both of her fists them smashed right through one of the robots, causing them to explode on contact. Scorch did a victory pose, but this proved to be a mistake, when one of the robots grabbed her with claws (the robots could switch between turrets and claws).   
  
She tried to struggle to break free, but the robot unleashed a massive amount of electricity through her body, causing her to scream in pain. Despite this, she continued to try to free herself, but the attempt proved to be futile.   
  
Psy quickly noticed this and shouted out to her, "SCORCH!"   
  
He quickly dashed at the claw, but another one of the robots, surprisingly, shot him down, causing him to stop his spin and tumble to the ground.   
  
Bob ground his teeth and dashed towards her. One of the robots quickly got in his way, but he easily managed to slide under it. But, the same robot quickly grabbed him from behind and caught Bob's leg, swung him around, and then throwing him into a wall, where he crashed hard.   
  
Scorch slowly felt her energy get weaker and weaker…and she truly felt that, it was the end for her, until…  
  
*SLASH!*  
  
A particular grey fox suddenly came from nowhere and sliced off the claw, with her claymore. And, just as quickly as her, another recognizable person quickly removed his bandana, twirled it around, and wrapped the attacking robot with it, then flung it down to the ground, hard.   
  
Scorch landed down on the ground, with both of her knees down, but she raised her head when she noticed the two.  
  
"JEN! BN! But…I thought you were going to leave the group for a while!"  
  
Jen gave a cocky smirk, as she twirled the blade, "Let's just say we grew rather tired of the constant amateurs…"   
  
Big Nasty almost had a similar smirk on him, as he placed the bandana over his hair once more, "And it looks like we came just in time for the big party…"   
  
The robots all quickly turned their turrets towards BN and Jen. But, neither seemed to be phased by this.   
  
Jen then looked over to her partner, "I think we may have to use one of our most powerful attacks for this situation…"  
  
Big Nasty simply nodded, "This will be quite a fireworks show. Okay then…  
  
…LET'S GO!"  
  
Big Nasty and Jen then quickly jumped sideways, avoiding the barrage of bullets from the mechas. The red bandana-wearing alter ego then crossed his arms, releasing the lock as he bellowed out a battle cry; his body began to glow slightly. Then, he quickly dashed through each of the robots, tackling them and sending them up into the air.   
  
Jen was the one to finish this attack, as she brought her claymore high into the air, as it glowed, as well.   
  
She then proclaimed her attack:  
  
"SPIRAL DISASTER!!!!"  
  
She then stabbed the ground with the blade and flung herself high into the air, pulling the blade out from the ground. Then, she started to twirl around in a mad rage of speed.   
  
Big Nasty slid to a halt and noticed Jen was already preparing her attack. He knew this was his cue, so he quickly flipped high up in the air, VERY close to the ceiling, then unleashed a massive kick towards the spiralling Jen, which sent her rocketing right THROUGH the robots, while they were up in the air.   
  
Nothing seemed to have happened at first, but, as they slowly began to fall down, white lines of torn metal began to appear. More and more quickly appeared throughout all of the robots' bodies, until, finally, they exploded in a massive light show. Jen landed on the ground and slowly stopped twirling as she tried to hold her head straight from all the spinning.  
  
Psy and Bob slowly got up and noticed all the robots were gone and that the siren alarms weren't blaring any longer, though the red lights still lit up the bank. They then quickly noticed Jen and Big Nasty, who were now giving each other high fives.   
  
Psy smirked, as he placed his right wrist on his hip, "Well, look who decided to reunite with our merry party…"   
  
Jen responded to the green psychotic hedgehog by waving her hand, "Come on, Psy, you knew I wasn't going to be gone for too long. Me and BN just wanted to train for the upcoming tournament."  
  
Psy then began to walk towards the grey fox, "Well, it still kinda sucked that you didn't tell us you were gonna leave to train…"   
  
Then, he placed his hand on Jen's shoulder:   
  
"But, it's good to see you back with us."  
  
Jen smiled, "Yep, the Greatest American Guild…  
  
…Fireball20XL."  
  
**************************************  
  
"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ROUGE!!!" Psy began to argue in his undetectable communicator.   
  
The crew were now back in the Cyber World, inside a forest. Each alter ego was now with their own set of fighters.   
  
Bob had Samus from the Metroid series, Sonic the Hedgehog, and a Metroid, Scorch had Ganondorf, a blue Chao and a Shyguy, while Psy apparently only had Shadow with him (of course, we already knew Jen's and Big Nasty's).   
  
Throughout this whole time, Psy and his friends were trying to convince Rouge to join Psy's team, by completing the missions she left for him to complete. She did allow his friends to partake in the mission, but they could not bring any of their fighters.   
  
Psy continued, "WE GOT THE FREAKING DIAMOND AND WE TOOK DOWN THOSE GUARDS! WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO DO TO BRING YOU IN MY TEAM!?!?"  
  
"Silly boy…don't you realize that you can NEVER trust Rouge the bat? I'm a thief. And thieves prosper best by working alone. You haven't proved a thing to me, by showing that you needed help."  
  
"Wait a second…" Psy began, "You mean to tell me…that part about letting my friends come with me…it was the main decider in the first place!?"  
  
"One of the two, yes. The second, if you could actually get the diamond."  
  
Silence fell through for a few moments. Jen and the others showed some concern that Psy was acting so silent, so they began to approach him.   
  
Jen then asked, "Um…Psy, is everyth—"  
  
Suddenly, he yelled out in a voice so loud, that birds, in as far as a five-mile radius, flew high into the sky from their tree homes:  
  
"THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST RIDICULOUS DECISION FOR AN ANIME OR VIDEO GAME CHARACTER'S POSITION, IN A TEAM, THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD!!! SCREW YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY TEAM ANYMORE!!!"  
  
He then pulled out the communicator from his ear, smashing it with his own foot. Everybody backed away, when they saw Psy as mad as hell. He continued to show this, as his expression was one of intense rage.  
  
And nobody could really blame him.   
  
He nearly died out in the battle, and in the process, Rouge could've just told him he failed and could've come back. But no, she had to be a complete bitch.   
  
Scorch then walked towards Psy—but not TOO close, placed her arms behind her back and smiled, "Well…you know, you kinda should've saw this coming, since Rouge IS sneaky…"  
  
BONK!!  
  
Scorch was instantly laid down, with a punch on her head by Psy, and she fell down in a daze.   
  
"Don't be reminding me that I fell for the obvious…"   
  
He then began to walk down the forest path, then spoke, "Come on, guys, we may as well head back to Arial…"   
  
Everybody else except for Scorch nodded and began to follow him. Scorch's Ganondorf then proceeded to pick up the girl on his shoulders, then carry her and follow the group.  
  
*********************************  
  
Back in the real world, a particular person was playing SnS S Evolution, on the Gamesphere, in a fashion much like Naraku's real world self. The only difference was that the design of the room was clearly different and the person, in particular, wore a green shirt in this case.   
  
He then noticed a chat window open up from Jen…  
  
Jen: If you want me to, I could try finding an easier method for recruiting Rouge. I mean, I DID recruit Ivo into my team, and you know how hard it is to recruit baddies…  
  
Psy's real world self gave a smile and then typed, on a keyboard for the Gamesphere:  
  
Psy: It's okay. If I ever recruit Rouge, it'll be on my own.  
  
Psy knew that he would eventually get Rouge in his team. After all, it was really the only character he wanted to recruit, aside from Shadow. After her…there was nobody else he could really think of. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of new team attacks he could unlock, if he got Rouge into his team. Perhaps, he might even be able to enter the tournament.  
  
…but, before he could even sign up for the tournament, he had to have three fighters.   
  
So, regardless, even if he got Rouge, he would still need to find one other…but whom?  
  
*********************************  
  
But, just as Psy was thinking this in the real world, the alter ego Psy noticed somebody up ahead.   
  
This particular creature was a creature, which almost everybody from the guild despised a LOT. The way it was picking the roses in the bushes, the way that Chao slave of its flew around and helped it, the way she smiled…guh, it was all SICK.   
  
They didn't even give a second thought, as to if it belonged to somebody or not. They wanted to take it down. They wanted to take down this creature, known as…  
  
Cream the Rabbit…  
  
"THAT DAMN RABBIT IS MINE!!!" Jen shouted, as she ran down with her claymore in hand.   
  
Psy then shoved her and smiled evilly, as he crouched down, "NOOOO…THE RABBIT SHALL BE MY PREY…MMM, YESSSSS…"   
  
Big Nasty then whacked Psy upside the head, with a baseball bat, "CREAM THE RABBIT IS NOT MEANT TO BE KILLED BY PSYCHOS! SHE DESERVES TO DIE WITH HONOR…or…dishonour, rather…"   
  
Unexpectedly, Bob then leapt above all of them and shouted, "You guys can keep fighting, but she'll be mine!!! WASSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!?!?!?!??!?!"  
  
Suddenly, his fist turned into a blue streak, as he dived towards Cream.   
  
Her eyes quickly noticed him, and her face immediately showed fear.   
  
She then shouted out to the only one who could help her:  
  
"PAPA~~~!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, right when Bob was about to lay the smack down on Cream, he was sent flying through the trees, by an unknown blow from a particular user.   
  
The rest of the FB20XL group turned towards the one who laid the powerful blow to their team-mate. His sleek hair and his baggy clothing made them ponder his choice of fashion. Of course, this alter ego was none other than Naraku.   
  
Usagi and Impmon then ran towards Naraku, as Usagi asked, "Nak, what's wrong?"  
  
Nak gave a glaring glance towards the group, "I don't know why you guys decided to attack Cream, but, whatever the reason, I suggest you leave now."  
  
Psy stepped up in front of the group and asked, "Oh, really? And, what if we want to take down that precious rabbit of yours?"  
  
Usagi kneeled down next to Cream, as she started to sob a bit from the scare she received. Impmon simply kept his arms folded behind his head, while Nak continued to glare at the Fireball20XL group, who were all beginning to prepare an offensive.  
  
******************************  
  
Nak's real world self looked at the monitor, as it displayed the message "Guild 'Fireball20XL' has challenged you to a battle. Fighting is not recommended due to the overwhelming odds. Do you accept?"   
  
He knew right away that he might have made a mistake, challenging this group to a battle. But, he would soon learn that it was a bigger mistake, as the chat window displayed:  
  
Psy: You don't even know who we are, do you?  
  
Psy: We're Fireball20XL, the greatest guild in America. When we fight together with all of our fighters, we're practically invincible.  
  
Psy: You made a grave mistake interfering with our hunt. Now, you'll be a part of it, as well…  
  
Nak's real world self showed a bit of annoyance. But then, he snapped to something.  
  
Greatest guild in America?  
  
…THEY'RE the ones he'd been searching for this whole time.   
  
One of the users in this team had the ultimate weapon.   
  
But, who had it?   
  
He then checked on their stats, glancing at their weapons…  
  
…surprisingly, only one of them had a weapon.   
  
And, it was the one he was searching for…  
  
"The Claymore…well, now, I suppose I could hit two birds with one stone…"  
  
*******************************  
  
"What in the hell makes you think you're so high and mighty, if you kick around small creatures like Cream? You're damn low to do a stupid stunt like that," Nak said, to cover up his true intentions.   
  
Bob got up from the bushes and walked towards his group, as Ivo scoffed, "Oh, puh-leaze. Cream is more of an annoying piece of existence, which clearly needs to be abolished, to make the world a better place…"   
  
Bob smirked, as he pointed at Nak, "Besides, what's up with her calling you Papa? Did you have sex with a rabbit?"   
  
The whole crew began to laugh at Bob's comment, finding it rather amusing, as anybody would.   
  
However, they stopped their laughter, as Nak brought out a gun and placed his finger on the tip of the trigger…  
  
*******************************  
  
"Challenge Accepted!"  
  
*******************************  
  
"Okay, punks…you wanna dance?  
  
…then, let's dance!"  
  
He then shot several rounds towards the group, but they all managed to dodge the bullets rather easily.   
  
As they hid in the trees, Nak commanded to his fighters, "Impmon, you stay with Cream. Me and Usagi will fight these bastards."   
  
Impmon gave a surprised look and argued, "What!? But, Usagi is better with the kid! Let her stay with Cream!"   
  
Nak looked back at Impmon, "I need the best fighter in this situation, and somebody needs to keep an eye on Cream. You have the duty of taking care of her! Now go!"  
  
Nak and Usagi then ran towards the edge of the forest and sneaked about, trying to locate the members. Impmon gave a hard glare towards Nak and clenched his fist…  
  
But then, he gave a somewhat saddened face for a bit…then he just shook it off and walked towards Cream.  
  
Usagi quickly transformed into Sailor Moon once more, while Nak slowly tiptoed through the forest. He tried to keep his mind clear and keep his ears open. He knew they were likely preparing to ambush him.   
  
Leaves rustled together by the thousands, from a calm wind; also, birds could be heard, flying alongside its current. The birds sang a cheerful tune, as they landed down on the tree branches.   
  
Each step he made caused a sound of leaves crunching up. Such a sound couldn't be avoided, which was maybe the reason why they lead him into such a place.  
  
Then, he heard a sound of a figure jumping from one tree to another.  
  
He knew they were up there now.  
  
Eventually, Usagi also joined his side. When Nak noticed her, he gave a silent gesture for her to stand back-to-back with him. She gave a nod of confirmation, and slowly tiptoed in synchronization with Nak.   
  
They continued to make several coordinated steps, slowly inching their way through the forest…then…  
  
Nak felt an odd bump, where he stepped. He kept his eyes on the position and continued to step back…then…  
  
"GWAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Birds flew away in surprise, when Scorch quickly lashed from the tree branches, high above. The two quickly drew their weapons —Nak's gun and Usagi's Sceptre.  
  
Then, Nak threw his eyes on the ground and quickly grabbed Usagi. Almost at that exact instant, Bob, Jen, BN, Psy, and their fighters, all emerged from the leaves and attempted to grab Nak and Usagi.   
  
But, they barely managed to jump in time, as Nak drew out his weapon and shot towards the group with his gun.   
  
They all jumped out of the way, as Psy shouted, "DIVIDE AND CONQUER!"  
  
And, they all began to do as such.   
  
Even the fighters themselves.   
  
Nak and Usagi tried to fight them off with various shots and spells. But, they all somehow managed to miss their targets. When it was said and done, the entire FB20XL guild was now surrounding Nak and Usagi.   
  
They stayed back-to-back, as they stepped around, noticing their enemies.   
  
Bob then shouted out, "OKAY, SAMUS, SHOW THAT DUMBASS WHAT A REAL SHOOTER CAN DO!!"   
  
Samus then quickly drew out her plasma cannon and shot several energy shots towards Nak.   
  
Nak quickly whispered to Usagi, "Stay high and attack from above."   
  
Usagi would've objected, but she had no time to argue. She quickly jumped up to one of the nearby branches, while Nak back-flipped away from the blast.   
  
Jen then shouted, "IVO, FULL SCALE ASSAULT!!"   
  
Ivo, now in his Egg Walker, unleashed a massive amount of blasts towards the futuristic cowboy. But, he easily managed to dodge these as well, as he started up a small dance of sorts, keeping a rhythm, so he could dodge the attacks more easily.   
  
The psychotic hedgehog was growing more agitated by this, and simply commanded, "THE HELL WITH FORMATIONS, JUST KICK HIS ASS!!!"  
  
Everybody then dashed straight at Nak. But, he kept his cool and his rhythm.   
  
Bob attempted to unleash the first blow with a blue-fisted punch, but Nak ducked, grabbed the fist, and threw Bob right into Scorch.   
  
Jen then swung her blade towards Nak, but her blade was caught, when Nak clasped his hands right on the base of the blade. BN attempted to take advantage of Nak's inability to defend, while he had his hands on the blade, but Nak simply kicked BN's shins.   
  
Both Ganondorfs tried to unleash a double smash attack with their fists, but Nak quickly released his grip and rolled under the group's legs. The Ganondorfs' assault ended up striking Jen and sending her high into the air.   
  
While Nak tried to roll out of his way, Ivo tried to crush him with his Egg Walker, but, instead, was struck with a massive kick from Usagi, high above, sending him into several trees. Nak then unleashed a 'spinnaroni', which was an attack that sent him twirling around on the ground, while his legs kicked the air. He managed to kick Psy and Shadow in the process, then flipped away, backwards.   
  
Scorch's Shyguy then attempted to shoot several pellets at Nak, but Nak countered, by leaning back, then shooting his gun towards the Shyguy. He was struck by each bullet and sent down to the dirt. Nala then unexpectedly appeared right behind Nak and prepared to unleash a massive energy blast, but that attack was also countered, when Nak grabbed her hand, kissed it, then threw her down to the ground below.  
  
Nak landed on the ground as well gracefully, but then noticed up in the sky that Sapphire was now unleashing a massive death ball, which she prepared long ago. He thought he was a goner, since he saw that the blast couldn't be countered, but Usagi proved otherwise, when she unleashed her signature attack, which caused a massive explosion in the air in its wake.   
  
While Nak was blinded by this, Bob's Metroid suddenly latched onto Nak's face, while Samus unleashed a powerful rocket attack which connected and sent Nak flying high above.   
  
Usagi noticed this assault and shouted, "NAK!!!"  
  
He landed on the ground hard, while he tried to pry off the Metroid. When he eventually managed to, her saw that everybody was standing above him, with Jen, Samus, both of the Ganondorfs, and Ivo all pointed their weapons at the fallen cowboy.   
  
Psy chuckled, as he rubbed one of his quills, "I told you we weren't able to be defeated. Your attempt to take us down was stupid and illogical…now…prepare to fall to us…"  
  
Nak closed his eyes, as he clenched his fist. All the weapons prepared to attack the alter ego…then…  
  
"…HEY! WHERE DID MY SHADES GO!?"  
  
They were stolen, from out of nowhere. When everybody looked at Bob, then around for his shades, they quickly noticed another alter ego, to their left. This particular alter ego had reddish hair, with glaring eyes and dark lines around his eye lids, associated with the character's infamous insomnia. This type of glare, on its own, usually could bring fear upon the most timid creature, but since his eyes were now shaded with the shades, they showed no such thing now, though there was still the kanji for 'love' on his forehead. A slight smirk was placed on his mouth, as his gourd swayed, and, almost instantly, Bob recognized this alter ego…  
  
"I should've known it was YOU, Kaiser Sephiroth," Bob said, as he stepped towards him, "Where's your fighters, KS? Feeling lucky, I take it?"   
  
Kaiser Sephiroth's smirk almost went away instantly, as he stood up a bit better, then got into a fighting position.  
  
Bob then quickly ran towards the Gaara-user, from Naruto, but, at the exact same time, Nak quickly saw a quick opportunity and grabbed Psy right on the head.  
  
"HEY! What the hell!?!?"  
  
Nak then picked him up high above, and slammed him down, right on top of all the others from Fireball20XL. Bob did not notice this, due to his attention being focused on KS.   
  
KS simply crouched down and then gave a powerful roundhouse kick, right on the broad side of Bob's head. This caused him to twirl around, while KS crouched down once again…  
  
…then, he unleashed a massive double kick, high into the air, connecting with Bob and sending his body flying high into the air. When KS got his posture back, and, as soon as Bob's body was at the right angle, he gave the brown-haired alter ego a massive punch, which sent him through the forest, once more.   
  
However, Bob didn't fall for the same trick and quickly grabbed hold of one of the trees, and shot himself right into KS' stomach, sending him into a tree. Bob's shades fell to the grass below, and he picked them up and positioned them back to their rightful place.   
  
Meanwhile, Nak noticed that everybody else was knocked out for the time being, so he pointed his gun right on Psy's head. Psy opened his psychotic eyes to see a gun barrel on his forehead.  
  
"Leave, and you won't have to have so much precious experience gone…"   
  
Everybody else gave a hard glare and quickly got into their fighting positions, either pointing their weapons or getting ready to strike the sleek-haired user. Bob quickly ran and joined the group, as well.  
  
A slight chuckle was heard from Psy, as soon as this happened, "How about I suggest a draw game? If we shoot each other, then we'll both lose precious information…"  
  
Nak glared hard for a good while…but, then nodded, "Deal."   
  
He then drew back his gun and placed it in his holster, as Psy got up and commanded, "Okay, guys, we're calling a draw. Let's move on!"   
  
The entire FB20XL group gave sarcastic smirks towards Nak.   
  
He really wanted that Claymore weapon.   
  
But, maybe he'd be able to beat these guys someday, if he ever found a guild…  
  
"Hey…"  
  
Nak looked towards the cat girl Scorch as she gave a smile, "Don't take this fight too seriously. They tend to attack almost anybody who has a cute creature or proves to be a threat to their status. Forgive us?"   
  
She then brought out her hand in a gesture of friendship—a handshake.   
  
Nak looked at the paw for a good few seconds, which made the catgirl worry, that he would be a jerk and reject it…  
  
"I think it's pretty stupid that you guys have to attack anything that's cute and jump me into a 13-on-1 fight…but…"  
  
He then grabbed the cat girl's hand in a handshake…  
  
"…despite this, there's no hard feelings."  
  
Scorch smiled and nodded, "Oh, that's a relief then! Well, hopefully, we'll meet again someday!"   
  
Nak smirked as he placed his hands on his pockets, "I'm sure we will…"   
  
Usagi then landed down on the grass, after seeing them all leave and bowed her head, "I'm so sorry, Nak, but I wasted one of the more powerful attacks I could use. If I tried anything else, I…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Usagi," Nak said, "I wanted this fight to be how it shaped up anyway…"   
  
He gave a slight chuckle and closed his eyes. But, as he opened them, he suddenly noticed a familiar user, as he walked towards him.   
  
The future cowboy gave a surprised look, "…KS?"   
  
KS gave a smirk as he gave a thumbs-up:  
  
"Long time no see, eh, Nak?"  
  
Nak quickly ran towards KS and stood in front of him, "Dude, I haven't seen you since the World Tour days! Where have you been!?"   
  
KS sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head, "When you have to use the money you earn for more important things in life, it can take you away from stuff like this…"   
  
But, the Gaara-user raised his head and smirked, once more, "…but, luckily, that didn't stop me from the handheld versions…P."  
  
Nak and Usagi both chuckled, while Impmon and Cream, with Cheese, stepped up.   
  
KS looked down towards the two, "I see that you still have Impmon…" then he looked up towards Usagi, "…and Usagi…"   
  
Then he looked back down towards Cream and Cheese, "But, I don't remember her in your team. What happened with Luna?"   
  
Usagi started to bawl, as she kneeled down, "OH, I MISS LUNA SO MUCH! NAK, WHY CAN'T YOU BRING HER HERE!?"  
  
"I thought I made it clear long ago, Usagi…" Nak said, as he looked down towards Cream and Cheese, "…I have to take care of Cream and Cheese…and you know exactly why…"   
  
Usagi stopped her bawling and got up, keeping silent afterwards and merely giving a nod.   
  
KS rubbed the back of his head, then coughed into his right hand, "Ahem, umm…anyway, I wanted to offer you a position, in my newly created Guild. We wanna try to take down the FB20XL guild, as the number one guild in America. Think you could help out?"  
  
"I would…but the only problem is I'm from Australia, remember?"   
  
KS chuckled, "Ha, ha! Oh, yeah…well, you still wanna join anyway for the hell of it? After all, never hurts to go for the number one multi-regional guild…"   
  
KS then brought out his hand flat out.   
  
It was an offer Nak wouldn't need think about, with any time given.   
  
This was his old friend in World Tour.   
  
If Nak joined a guild now, his chances of beating FB20XL, and getting the Claymore weapon would increase.  
  
He definitely wouldn't refuse.  
  
So, he placed his hand on top of KS' and nodded, confirming his choice:  
  
"You can count me in."  
  
Usagi then placed her hand on Nak's hand as well.  
  
"And me, too."  
  
Cream and Cheese both placed their ear/hand on the other hands, respectively.  
  
"Wherever Papa goes, I will, too!"  
  
"Chao, Chao!"  
  
Nak then looked down towards Impmon, "How about you?"   
  
Impmon turned his back and crossed his arms…but, he knew at the same time that this wasn't the best time to prove a point. So, he rolled his eyes and reached as high as he could.   
  
But Cream helped, as she placed her other ear under Impmon's feet and picked him up, to place his glove on the hands as well…  
  
"…I guess me, too…"  
  
KS smirked, "Then it's settled. Let it be known that we shall become the best guild EVER!"  
  
Everybody else then threw their hands up high in declaration (except for Impmon, who only did it to follow the group).   
  
This would prove to be the beginning of a huge war between guilds.   
  
A war which had been escalating, but wouldn't fully show itself…  
  
…Until now.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
**********************  
  
Takayo: HA! We're finally taking a vacation!  
  
  
  
Chi: But, aren't we already in a vacation here, in Tokyo, Takayo-oniichan?   
  
Takayo: Ah, that's right! But, we've been preparing for the tournament for a long time now, so we should take a break!   
  
SeiferA: It's about damn time...   
  
Rose Angel: Really...   
  
Lacus: If you guys are going to take a break from the game, then why don't we go to Akihabara?   
  
There's a rumoured promo event happening there!   
  
Takayo: Really? Well, what are we doing here narrating? LET'S GO!   
  
NEXT TIME, ON SEIMEI NO SHAN S EVOLUTION…  
  
"Vacation at the Cyber City! Akihabara!"   
  
BELIEVE IN THE DNATA EVOLUTION! 


	4. Episode 04

——————————————————————————————  
  
Seimei no Shan   
  
S Evolution   
  
Created by SeiferA  
  
Proofread by Kaiser Sephiroth   
  
Based on "Seimei no Shan" by SeiferA and Rosalyn Angel   
  
Episode 04:  
  
"Vacation at the Cyber City! Akihabara!"  
  
——————————————————————————————  
  
In a room filled with wallscrolls of various anime and video game characters including Ryoko, Trunks, Faye and Sephiroth, light began to shine through this very room's small window. Birds chirped a song, while 2 people in this room were nuzzled in their bed sheets. Both beds look ordinary enough, with one bed having green sheets and another having black sheets. To the right of each of these beds was a small brown coffee table with the GBA NEXTs placed on said tables. Next to one of the GBA NEXTs was a small Pokeball, while next to the other GBA was a Trunks figurine. Across from these beds was a flat screen HDTV which actually hung on the wall. Below this TV was a Gamesphere with several games stacked around it. One of these happened to be SnS S Evolution.   
  
As the sunlight hit the green bed, the person in that bed slowly got up from his sheets and stretched his arms. Despite his hair being somewhat messy, it was clear that this person was Takayo. Takayo scratched his hair and yawned for a good couple of seconds before looking at Chi's black bed, "Chi, are you going to get up?"   
  
A groan of tiredness and annoyance was heard on her side under her sheets as she grabbed the pillow with her and covered her head, "…you know the answer to that already, Onni-chan…"   
  
Takayo chuckled lightly as he raised up his feet (With socks on no doubt) and flipped himself up. He scooted himself to the side of the bed and hopped off the bed. Though he wasn't exactly wearing any pajamas, he did clearly have his hat off and had his vest hung inside his closet with cotton pants.   
  
Today was the day where Takayo decided that he and his sister would be taking a break from their constant training for the tournament. At this rate, if they continued to train without a break, they could likely collapse from the sheer amount of time focused on their GBA NEXTs and Gamesphere. Besides, the systems themselves kinda needed a break too, seeing that they've been used non-stop and the systems were already getting slightly worn out from all the game time the two have focused on.   
  
He proceeded to walk out of the room...   
  
…but was tripped unexpectedly by his sister's sticked out foot. A semi-dark chuckle was heard under her breath before saying "Serves you right for waking me up this early…mm…", then once again fell asleep. Takayo merely gave an agitated look at his sister in response…   
  
**************************   
  
"Thank goodness Takayo is taking a one day vacation from all of this…"   
  
SeiferA, back in the cyber world inside his ship and walking in the hallways with Patamon on his head, stretched his arms much like how Takayo did. He was quite relieved that Takayo was going to be away for today, especially considering that it's been a LONG time since he took a break. Patamon seemed to show some concern and expressed it, "I don't know Seif…what if your skills go down just because of this one day off?"   
  
"Oh come on, Patamon!", Seif said with a bit of surprise, "Don't start thinking in stuff like that. Just because we're taking a break from all the training doesn't mean I'm going to be forgetting everything I learned!" Patamon looked down, but then smiled, "…yeah, I suppose you're right." Seif looked up and smiled as well, "Now come on Patamon…   
  
…I'll take you to one of the local eateries. My treat."   
  
The orange digimon gave a delightful smile, "Oh, I hope it'll be a place that serves good noodles!"   
  
Seif couldn't help but laugh at Patamon's happiness, especially considering how cute it was. So they began to head out of the ship and back into town…   
  
***************************   
  
Back in the real world, Takayo was already well dressed for going out and about in the somewhat spacious living room. He didn't plan to simply relax at home all day, oh no. It would be well too boring for him and it wouldn't be worth wasting such an opportunity to explore around Tokyo (He only heard about the SnS Café because of the official site). So he grabbed the sleeves of his backpack, wrapped it around his shoulders and prepared to walk out…   
  
…but then a knock was heard on the door as he reached for the doorknob.   
  
"Odd…", he said in a puzzle…but he disregarded the oddness of the situation and opened the door to see who it was.   
  
He could've easily guessed who it was.   
  
"Lacus!", Takayo said with a smile on his face, "How did you…?"   
  
"Find your room?", Lacus said, completing his sentence, "I asked where your room was at at the main office and they were more than happy to help me. But that's besides the point!". She then grabbed Takayo's right hand and made him come outside.   
  
"W…what's going on?", he asked. She then explained in a bit of excitement, "A store down in Akihabara is holding a special event for Seimei no Shan S Evolution players! We gotta go check it out, Takayo!"   
  
Takayo sighed as he placed both of his hands behind his head, "Not today. Me and Chi promised that we'd take a break from all the battling today." Lacus continued to insist on the event, however, "But Takayo, the event has several rare boosters that are hard to find! In fact, they were made for this very event!"   
  
Takayo raised an eyebrow, "What kind of items do the booster has?" Lacus chuckled as she held Haro in her left hand, then pulled out the GBA NEXT and flipped the screen to reveal her character…with a Haro exactly like Lacus' as well.   
  
"They're giving away dozens of Haro booster discs, and they come in many colors!", Lacus said, "They even let you NAME your Haro…but I havn't decided if whether or not I should name this one." Takayo smirked as he placed his right hand on his hip, "As much as I like Haros, they're not exactly something that I wanna get as soon as possible." Lacus continued to keep her smile as she put away her GBA NEXT:   
  
"They also have a new type of Gunblade booster there…"   
  
Takayo's eyes were filled with surprise, "EH!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IN THE 1ST PLACE!? COME ON, LET'S GET GOING!!" Lacus chuckled as she waved her finger, "Not until you help me decide if whether or not I should name my new Haro…" Takayo sighed, then pondered a name for Lacus' new Haro. Perhaps it should be something girly like…"Pink Fluff" or "Pinky". Or…"Pink...pink….."   
  
…that was it!   
  
"How about Pink-chan?"   
  
Lacus pondered at the name for a good while. Then suddenly, her Haro started moving it's wings, "Pink-chan! Pink-chan!"   
  
The pink haired girl chuckled as she saw her Haro respond with glee, "You know, I've tried for so long to decide on a name not just for this newly aquired Haro, but for my old friend here as well. And it has never responded so happily to a name before!" Lacus then nodded, "Ok then, it's settled.   
  
Both of my Haros will be known as Pink-chan!"   
  
"Haro loves the name Pink-chan! Haro Haro!"   
  
Takayo merely placed his right hand behind his head and forced out a chuckle, "He…isn't going to get use to the new name anytime soon, huh?" Lacus laughed in a nervous way and shook her head, "I…really don't know."   
  
***********************   
  
There he was, with Lacus by his side and Pink-chan in her hands. The cyber town known as Akihabara. The city itself wasn't exactly even a city. It was a district in Tokyo. To think that such a district that only sold cameras after World War II would evolve into THIS, however...it was truly a sight to behold. Ads, game shops, camera shops, video shops...anything electronic, they had it. Hell, there were even a few robots in specific displays dancing with smooth and clear motion. Technology truly evolved in Japan, and this "Cyber City" was proof of that.   
  
"There is it, Takayo!", Lacus exclaimed as she pointed at one particular shop. Ads were plastered everywhere with the SnS S Evolution logo. On the bottom was written in Katakana: "Free Rare Booster Discs!". There were about 40 people in line, waiting to get their hands on a booster disc. Takayo looked at the scene, "Jeez, so many people out here...and on a Monday too. I just hope we'll be able to get a booster disc in time."  
  
Lacus smiled gently, pretty confident about the situation, "Don't worry Takayo, I'm sure we'll be able to get that Gunblade booster disc on time." So they proceeded to walk towards the line and wait. But not more than a few seconds after they got in line did a 10 year old kid weating a red hat and with a black backpack came up to them and asked, "Hey, what are your trainer levels in the game?"  
  
Takayo looked down and gave a slight smile, "Level 431."  
  
The child's expression was somewhat shocked, but he quickly rubbed the back of his head in embarassment, "Oh...heh heh heh...n...nice...". He then looked at Lacus, "How about you?"  
  
Lacus gave a more gentle smile than Takayo apparantly, "Level 20 right now. I only have one fighter with me though."  
  
The child seemed to be more at ease when he heard this from Lacus, "Thank goodness. Somebody I can actually fight against. You don't mind if we could battle? I'll just use one fighter in my team as well." Lacus nodded gently, "Of course! At this rate, I need to train a lot if I want to be in the tournament."  
  
"Heh heh, I'm trying to level up as well.", the child said as he brought out his red GBA NEXT and booted up his game, "Takes a good while before you can hit the limit of level 50 though to compete in the rookie championship."  
  
"Rookie...championship?"  
  
Takayo nodded as he looked to Lacus, "The tournament itself isn't one gigantic ranked tournament. If it was, then it would be unfair to the low ranks. The way it works is that there's 4 different divisions of the tournament: Rookie, Normal, Advance and Master Tournaments. The rookie tournament is for leaders lv50-149, Normal is for 150-249, Advance is for 250-349, and Master is for 350-449. Anybody below level 50 cannot participate in the tournaments, and anybody above 450 have to choose if they wish to lower their level for this tournament."  
  
Lacus looked at Takayo with a bit of dissapointment, "You never told me I had to get to level 50 if I wanted to get into the tournament..."  
  
Takayo chuckled with embarassment, "Heh heh...well...the thought to tell you never came to me...sorry."  
  
Lacus sighed, but gave a slight smirk towards him, "It's ok...but while we're battling here, you think you can tell me about how the tournament works exactly?" Takayo nodded, "Of course. I owe that much to you..."  
  
He then began to explain, "Ok, so the tournament is divided into 4 divisions. Banpresto went into talks about making a 5th division for people level 450-500, but they decided against it since only so many people have reached that level. One week before the tournament, a massive judging tourney is held where anybody can compete in the specific divisions that their trainer level is based on. The top 16 finalists in that tournament for each rank will go on to the actual event one week later. If the leaders live in other parts of the world, Banpresto provides airfair to come here to Tokyo, as well as several other accomidations.  
  
The Rookie, Normal and Advance tournaments are held in different areas around Tokyo Dome. However, the Master Tournament is held smack dab in the main area, where a crowd of people will watch the top 16 finalists battle it out in a massive stage. The final 2 in all 4 tournaments will then gain the privilage to battle in an all new VR Headset, which isn't even due to be released until Summer of 2006. The winners will receive a sum of money, a very unique booster disc and a trophy. Though the rookie, normal and advance tournaments are special in their own rights, the Master Tournament may likely be the main focus in this entire tournament because it may signal a new master leader since Hoten Matenko appeared in the scene years ago."  
  
Lacus sighed as she began her battle with the kid, "Shame that the rookies aren't focused on that much..." The pink haro then flapped it's wings once more as it was tucked between Lacus' right arm, "Never fear! One always grows stronger in the end! Haro haro!" Lacus looked at her Haro and nodded with a smile, then looked back at her screen as she continued to battle. Takayo kept his eyes on Lacus, smiling and nodded...  
  
'I owe it to you, Lacus. Don't worry, I know of a plan that can get you leveled up just in time for the big tournament...'  
  
*******************************************  
  
Back in the Cyber World, Seif and Patamon decided to look around town to find anything to do. Seif knew in advance that Takayo would be taking a break from the game, so he used this opportunity of seclusion to explore around the Cyber World (His data was still uploaded there since the last time Takayo played the game rather than being uploaded back to his unique world). Patamon, on top of Seif's head, looked up as they entered a particular town, which looked pretty advance and kinda like your typical small city in the real world with several buildings towering above and small streets. He smiled with glee as they approached this town, "Ah, Onyx...it's been a while since we've been here, huh Seif?"  
  
Seif nodded with a similar smirk on his face, "Yep. It sure doesn't seem to have changed at all."  
  
The town was filled with several alter egos. Some being controlled by their creators back in the real world. Others, like Seif at the moment, walking about at free will. Most of them seemed to have some agenda in this town, ranging from finding a player to getting items. But Seif wasn't in the mood to either buy items or look for a player. Rather, he just wanted to get out of his ship and walk around in this buzzling town.   
  
However, he would immediatly spot somebody that he recognized.  
  
This particular alter ego had long white hair with blue eyes and a cloak which extended all the way down to his body. He looked a LOT like a heartless from Kingdom Hearts, except he had no hood and you could actually see his face.  
  
He was known as Suzaku. By his side were 3 fighters, all from a Square Enix game. One was the long white haired bishounen himself with the long Masamune: Sephiroth from Kingdom Hearts. Another was the spikey yellow haired fighter and rival to this dark bishounen: Cloud, also from Kingdom Hearts. The final one was a spiky silver haired kid with a black attire and a heartless symbol on his chest. He was known as Riku from, you guessed it, Kingdom Hearts. All 3 were following their leader, running down the allies, past SeiferA and Patamon and into the grasslands which they just past through.  
  
Patamon was filled with curiousity, as was Seif. Knowing what the other was likely thinking, Seif 1st asked, "Shall we?"  
  
Patamon nodded, "Lets."  
  
Both then followed Suzaku and his team as they continued to run down the grasslands.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A few moments later, back in the real world, Takayo and Chi finally arrived at the end of the line. At the table set up outside was several booster discs, encased in special packages. All the discs were in specially made boxes from Banpresto. One marked for weapons, another marked for items and another for characters. One of the 2 clerks looked at Takayo and nodded, "You are here for the booster discs, correct?"  
  
Takayo nodded in cofirmation. The clerk then continued, "Ok then, we have 5 special items, 5 weapons and 5 characters. Each package is marked with what's inside. However, you can only choose one of the 15 discs in each of these baskets."  
  
Takayo nodded once more, "I understand." He then started looking through the packages. He noticed that a few of the character boosters had some rather interesting characters: Kotsetsu Jeeg, Mewtwo, Gash from Gash Bell, Aura from .hack//SIGN and The Black Magician from Yugioh. He looked through the weapon boosters and tried to find the Gunblade. He found cross blades, shining nunchucks, ultima weapon, aqua blade and...  
  
...there! The special Gunblade:  
  
Gundania, or in it's longer name, the Gunblade Version 3. The package defiently made it look nice and unique, with it's long thin tip, double barrals on both sides, a dangling orb on it's chain and the special small english letters marked on the blade saying "GUNDANIA"  
  
Takayo quickly grabbed the booster and declared, "I'll take this one!" The clerk nodded, "A fine choice indeed. Now then, here is your complimentary gift bag and a Limited Edition SnS S Evolution poster." He then handed both items. Though the poster was folded with the white side shown, the gift bag looked particularly nice, with 4 random leaders posing on the package. Takayo placed the booster in his bag and nodded at the clerk, "Thanks."  
  
He then walked away as Lacus followed him. Takayo then asked, "Did you beat that kid?" Lacus smiled and nodded, "If it wern't for my new Pink-chan, I doubt I would have won that fight." Takayo smirked, "What did Pink-chan do? Bounced on his head several times to make him submit? Heh heh heh heh..."  
  
"Actually, yeah, that's what Pink-chan did for the most part."  
  
Takayo gave an odd glance towards Lacus, "Well...that...was a smart battle strategy...cheap, but effective...I guess."  
  
Lacus laughed, "Heh heh heh, I know! It was funny how Pink-chan bounced on his head more and more, slowly draining his HP. It was defiently amusing." Takayo shook his head, "Heh...well...um...anyway, I better install this disc back at home. Wanna come with me?" Lacus nodded, "Yeah. I kinda need to practice in the Cyber World anyway...by the way...  
  
...why didn't you just invite me to your house when we could've played S Evolution online THERE?"  
  
Takayo smiled, "Simple. Because when we leave Tokyo, you need to know where it's at."  
  
Her smile soon went away with a bit of concern now, "You're...going to leave soon?". Takayo smiled gently and shook his head, "No no, not soon. Just as soon as this tournament is over. Me and my sis need to get back to our jobs back in Nagayo. We're gonna have a shitload of work to make up for when we get back, but it'll be well worth it."  
  
She looked down with dissapointed eyes, "Oh...that's truly a shame then...when we're becoming such good friends and all, right?". Takayo smile grew a bit more as he patted Lacus on the back, "Don't worry. I'll always be in the Cyber World so we can still chat and be friends. Even after me and my sis leave, we'll still be a great team together, neh?"  
  
He was right. They would get to still be friends even after they would leave. But...still, Lacus couldn't help but still feel dissapointed. Even she didn't know why she felt like this. Was it because he has become such a good help to him over these past few days? Or maybe it's because without him, she fears she can't make it on her own.  
  
...it was foolish for her to be sad because of this. He would still be there to support her online! Why be so sad?  
  
So she brought a smile and nodded, "Yeah! Defiently...  
  
...forever."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Shit..."  
  
Patamon looked down at Seif as he said the 4 letter curse, "What's wrong, Seif?"  
  
"Takayo is returning home.", he explained, "If we don't find out what Suzaku is up to soon, I swear, I'm gonna be so angry at Takayo..." Patamon chuckled lightly as he assured his leader, "Don't worry Seif! I'm sure we'll find out in due time!"  
  
"I hope you guys can realize your a hell of a lot louder than you think you are..."  
  
Both Seif and Patamon slapped their mouths when they heard Suzaku say this as he stopped running. However, he gave a side glance and smirked, "...but I'm glad you guys are here. I could use some support with this find." Seif wanted to make sure about something 1st, "Takeda...he...isn't controlling you right now?"  
  
Suzaku shook his head, "Nah, he's been too busy with studies as of late to train me right now. Anyway, come on, let me show you what I found." He then ran off to the distance, while Seif and Patamon both shrugged and followed Suzaku, despite being confused on the matter.  
  
************************************  
  
"BREAK TIME!!!"  
  
Psy, Scorch, Jen, Bob, Big Nasty and all the others in Fireball20XL were now in Psy's special fortress after a long set of battles to prepare for the tournament, with goth stones and castle furniture all around...except for one piece of furniture:  
  
A vending machine.  
  
Everybody quickly scrambled to the vending machine, trying to get their grubby hands on some of the potato chips or nacho cheese doritos inside. Shoving, poking, you name it, they did it all.  
  
"I'M THE LEADER OF THIS GUILD, SO I DESERVE TO GET MY SNACK 1ST DAMN IT!", the psychotic hedgehog said. Scorch tried to squeeze her way through the group, "NUUUU!! KITTIES 1ST, EVERYBODY ELSE LATER!". "WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!?", Jen shouted, "ALL I WANT IS MY KLONDIKE BAR!"  
  
"BUT I WANT A KLONDIKE BAR!!", Ivo cried out in a whine. More shoving and more pushing commensed. The shoving eventually esculated to grasping on the vending machine. They all grabbed onto it. The 2 Ganondorfs, the Rouge girls, everybody. This was more than enough to topple over the machine and crash it down. Ivo quickly picked it up, but then noticed everybody Jen and several others were grabbing Klondike Bars, "HEY! LEAVE ONE FOR ME DAMN IT!!!"  
  
But by the time he tried to grab a Klondike Bar, they were all gone...  
  
"Curses...", he uttered as he dropped the Vending Machine in a huge "SLAM!!"  
  
Psy crossed his legs as he sat down on one of the five couches that everybody was now sitting on. He ate some Cheetos and looked towards the grey fox, "So Jen, how has your training progressed?" Jen smirked as she ate her Klondike Bar, "It's going along great, Psy! I can already taste that huge trophy! It'll only be a matter of time before I'm completly ready for this." Psy nodded in confirmation as he grabbed a DP, "Great then! I know you'll be able to make it Jen!"  
  
"There...is one thing that I wonder about, Jen...", Big Nasty interrupted as he too was sitting next to Jen with his legs on the table, "...you were ranting not too long ago that you felt confident about winning this tournament. If that's the case, then why train so much?" Jen looked up at the ceiling with determination in her eyes, "That SeiferA character was strong. Perhaps a bit TOO strong. And then there was that Naraku guy we met up with just a few days ago. Both were very strong, no matter how we look at it...especially Seifer. I don't want to just simply train a little. I wanna give it my all and train like there's no tommorow."  
  
Big Nasty nodded and patted Jen's shoulder, "I know you'll do well, Jen. Don't worry." She looked towards Alan and Psy and nodded with a smile, "...thanks guys."  
  
Then, she felt a bit of dripping on her face. She looked up to see that her Ganondorf was chatting with the other Ganondorf while his chocolate was dripping on her face. She then glanced at Ivo and gave a very devilish smirk, "Oh Ivo~~~..."  
  
Ivo gave a puzzled look when he looked at Jen. But then, she would wave her Klondike Bar and cure his confusion:  
  
"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"  
  
"Umm...a lot of stuff."  
  
"Then why don't you lick this chocolate off of me?"  
  
Ivo glanced around, seeing everybody suddenly looking at him and Jen. He shook his head, "N...NO. We need to give you a bath! Come on Jen!" He then pushed her quickly into the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut. Psy snickered as he slowly crept to the door, inching to it very slowly...then...  
  
"OPEN SESAME STREET!!"  
  
The door fell down to reveal Ivo licking Jen.  
  
Everybody was in shock...then they held in their laughter...  
  
"It...ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! THE WATER RAN DRY!"  
  
Everybody laughed out loud, some falling to the grounds and others just crying out tears (Except for Sapphire. She just gave an amused smirk). Ivo pointed at everybody, "DAMN YOU ALL!!!"  
  
The laughter continued for a good while...a LONG good while.  
  
**********************************  
  
Meanwhile, high above the skies in the Cyber World was a particular popular ship. It's entire body was shaped kinda like a brown bullet, with an engine on each side of the ship and a shuttle bay at the front. People who saw this ship would stare for a few moments at it, instantly recognizing what it is. This was indeed the ship known as "The Bebop".  
  
Though the ship looked the same on the outside, on the inside, the residents were not...save for Naraku of course.  
  
Inside one of the hallways in the bebop, Cream chased down Cream as they played a game of tag. Both laughed with amusement as Cheese tried to escape, flying away in a cute manner. Usagi side stepped as they past by her. She gave a smile towards the scene itself, amused by the sheer cuteness they could create just by playing. As Usagi continued to walk down the hallway, however, she noticed Impmon in the distance, with his arms crossed.  
  
His arms seemed to have been crossed a lot as of late. He also seemed to have been in the dark corners from time to time. When it was lunch or dinner time, Impmon always seemed to just walk to the table, grab the plate and just walk back to his corner. Usagi grew some concern over Impmon, so she figured it was about time she said something. So she walked up to him with her hands behind her as she gave a smile, "Hey Impmon."  
  
Impmon kept his head down and his eyes closed, "...what do you want?"  
  
"Do you want to talk?", she asked. Impmon scoffed, "What is there to talk about?"  
  
"What about the situation between you and Nak, neh?"  
  
Impmon turned around and attempted to walk away, "I have nothing to say about that low life..."  
  
"Wait! Impmon!"  
  
He stopped walking, yet his eyes gave a side glance glare of annoyance while Usagi continued, "Impmon, if there's anything bothering you, you know I can help you. Now what's going on?"  
  
"I told you, there's nothing going on! Now leave me alone..."  
  
"Something serious MUST be going on if you call Nak a low life. Why do you call him that?"  
  
Impmon's eyes seemed to have filled with rage a bit more, "Because he IS a low life. All he cares about is that god damn Cream and Cheese. When it was just me, him, you and Artimus, he use to always respect me as his number one favorite. Then that stupid hare came into the scene and now he's babying her! He doesn't care about me anymore..."  
  
Usagi walked up to Impmon, "Impmon...you know Nak cares for you. He just has to focus more on Cream because she's just a child."  
  
Impmon turned around. His rage was completly filled now as he clenched his fist, "He acts like as if they're HIS children. HE NEVER CALLED ME HIS SON OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Usagi argued, "But he never calls Cream his daughter."  
  
The purple imp scoffed, "Yeah, of course not. But they care so much for each other that it's plainly obvious...I bet if I were to leave or get hurt, he wouldn't care. He would have that stupid Cream to love for the rest of his life. He's just lucky I can't leave too far away from him anyway, because this world's data would transport me back here anyway..." He then turned his back away from Usagi and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"To him...I'm just a stupid soilder...nothing more..."  
  
He then walked away into the shadows. Usagi showed even more concern now. Sure, Impmon had some points. But she also knew that Nak still cared greatly for him. But with Cream, he can't never get the opportunity to spend time with him. Usagi sighed, but was surprised when she saw Nak step up to her, "Hey Usagi, have you seen Impmon around?"  
  
Usagi felt like telling Nak about what was wrong...yet...well, maybe she could handle this problem herself. If she could do that, then she could save Nak some time. So she merely shook her head, "No...I think he said he was going to be in his room." Nak nodded, "Ok then." Then he looked down towards Cream and Cheese, "Lets go Cream."  
  
"Ok Papa!"  
  
All 3 then walked down the hallways. Usagi sighed and lowered her head...  
  
"I hope I can do this..."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Seif, Suzaku, Patamon, Cloud, Sephiroth and Riku were all now in a specific area of the grasslands where the grass appeared to be dead. The area of this dead grass appeared to have covered about 10 yards or so. Suzaku kneeled down and grabbed the dead grass while Seif and Patamon stood confused. The entire Cyber World was suppose to be filled with beauty with only a few dark and desolate places to give some areas more of a goth look. But...dead grass? Why did dead grass suddenly start to appear?  
  
"The radius of this dead grass was originially around 5 yards when I 1st discovered it 5 days ago...", Suzaku began, "...and now it's twice as big." Sephiroth closed his eyes as he felt a cold wind breeze through, as well as the others, "There's a hint of darkness slowly enveloping here. I can feel it." Riku nodded, supporting Sephiroth's claims, "I can as well. It's quite an unusual feeling..." But Cloud shook his head, "I hardly feel anything from this. Hell, I can feel the wind more than this darkness that you all claim."  
  
Seif looked up towards Patamon and asked, "...how about you?"  
  
Patamon gave a very concerned look at the dead grass. Something about this patch struck something in his heart. Something...that was not meant to be here. Something that gave a danger...  
  
"Seif...I don't like how this patch is at all.", Patamon began, "This is something that I never thought could exist in this world. Even now, it's unbelievable that this is here..."  
  
"Patamon...it's just dead grass...yet..."  
  
"...yet it symbolises something more..."  
  
Suzaku got up as he opened up his palm to let the dead grass flutter away in the wind, "I really wish I could know what this is about. Apparantly, Takeda hasn't seen this in the game at all for the past few times we've crossed through here. I don't know why he hasn't seen it himself, but it's so clear to see...maybe the real world has some sort of filler to prevent normal humans from seeing this patch."  
  
Seif looked towards Suzaku with a bit of surprise, "You mean like...DNATA?"  
  
Suzaku nodded slowly, "Though everybody else in the cyber world considers it as an old myth, this proof that Takeda hasn't seen this patch may indeed proof that the barrier between the real world and the cyber world may in fact be DNATA. I still doubt that certain real world humans could actually cross between that line and gain the DNATA abilities..."  
  
Seif shook his head, recalling a particular incident with Takayo and the 100% mind linking with him. That may have been the DNATA abilities after all. That particular event, with him and his fighters accessing true S Evolution...it may have proven that theory of DNATA and DNATA Abilities.  
  
"No...it is a possibility..."  
  
Suddenly, Seif opened his eyes wide. Suzaku looked towards him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"DAMN IT, TAKAYO'S ALMOST HOME!" He then looked up towards Patamon and nodded, "Let's get going!" Patamon nodded in response, then they both left, with Seif waving his hand towards Suzaku, "It was nice talking to you again! We'll talk more later!!"   
  
Suzaku waved goodbye to his friends. Yet he continued to look down in the dead grass once more with complete concern...  
  
...what WAS this strange phenominon?  
  
****************************************************  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO THE EVENT!?!?!?"  
  
Chi was completly dissapointed at her brother for not telling her about the special event down in Akihabara. She felt she had every right to go with him and Lacus. But Takayo chuckled evily as he raised his index finger, "That's what you get for being so lazy and for tripping your onni-chan~~.." Chi pouted as she looked down, "But I was just kidding...come on, you know me well, onni-chan!"  
  
Takayo smirked and nodded, "I know, I know, but still, even if I wanted to wake you up for it, you would've clawed me before I could've even gotten the chance to tell you it was for a special SnS S Evolution promo event." Chi sighed and shook her head, "...you got a point. Besides, why waste a perfectly good dream about Trunks fighting against Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon? The blood shed, the action, the hair...the voices...ahahahaha..."  
  
Takayo and Lacus both chuckled a bit, somewhat nervously. Takayo then looked towards Lacus, "Well then, why don't I download this booster disc to Seif back in the Cyber World, then you can continue your training ok?" Lacus nodded, "Alright."  
  
Takayo then inserted the booster disc to his GBA NEXT while Chi continued to pout and Lacus walked towards their rooms, sitting down on the floor and putting Haro on her lap. The GBA NEXT then proceeded to show a screen marked "Press the A button to upload the data to SnS S Evolution for the Gamesphere, or press start to upload to SnS S Evolution through another GBA NEXT". Takayo proceeded to turn on his system, then get to the title screen where he would then connect the GBA NEXT to his Gamesphere. Then, he pressed the A button. When he did, the new Gunblade instantly appeared on the GBA screen, then scrolled up into the cable and out to the TV screen. A chibi form of SeiferA then grasped the weapon and posed with text displaying: "You have aquired the Gundania!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
And barely on time inside his ship, Seif noticed something shining in his pocket. He grabbed inside his pocket, then brought out the Gundania. Patamon gave an amazed smile, "What an amazing Gunblade...". Seif smirked as he swished the air several times with it, "...this is absolutly perfect...  
  
...no way we'll be able to lose with this new weapon upgrade now. No way at all..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Lacus: It's just 3 days until the primeriaries for the rookie tournament begin, and I'm not ready yet...what am I gonna do?  
  
Takayo: Don't worry Lacus! You helped me by aquiring a blade for my character. Now I'll pay you back by showing you best leveling up spot I know in the game!  
  
Lacus: Perfect!  
  
Seif: Lacus, you're going to have to watch your step here. This specific anime world is rough and almost impossible to beat at your current level. But as long as I'm here, we'll conquer it!  
  
Patamon: TOGETHER AS A TEAM!  
  
Lacus: YEAH!  
  
NEXT TIME, ON SEIMEI NO SHAN S EVOLUTION…   
  
"A Quick Road To Leveling Up!? Tackle The Naruto World!"  
  
BELIEVE IN THE DNATA EVOLUTION! 


End file.
